Can this be real?
by crazedinnocence
Summary: rated for language and sexual content. the third watch gang and andromeda gang.hope u enjoy the new chapters. AN: Beka returns,whats gonna happen? new chapter added plz RR
1. The foster parents

Disclaimer: ok here it goes- I don't own Andromeda nor do I own Third watch. I know for sure Tribune (or however its spelt (is spelt even a word?) oh well) owns Andromeda. this is a crossover fan fiction and I wish I did own Harper or Tyr. My friend loves Bosco from Third Watch. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: ok in this fiction, all of the characters I use are in high school, Trance is human teenage girl with a golden tan. Rommie is also a human not an aviator. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Oh yea Rev Bem is also a human. Sorry but the only way this crossover worked for me was to have everyone human.  
  
Chapter One: "The foster parents"  
  
As Beka followed Mrs. Trut to her office, she knew that there was yet another foster family was interested in her. She had been through more foster care in the last seven years then she had been in different cities with her father. Her mother died when she was five, and her father died five years after that, and her uncle; well he only cared for himself and his business. She touched the ring she wore on her right index finger. She remembered when her mother gave it to her right before she died. It was her mother's ring the only real memory of her mother. The ring was a dragon; it was her strength, her only comfort. They entered Mrs. Trut's office.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli, this is Rebecca Valentine. She is the young lady you wanted to foster. Rebecca dear, this will be your new foster family." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"Wonderful, just what I need a fake family." Beka mumbled under her breath. Her older brother, Rafe, had taken off the day he turned 18 and hadn't come back for her. It had been three years since he took off but still, he was the only close family she had. He promised to come for her, but nothing in those three years but a letter, with no return address, saying he found their Uncle Sid, a.k.a. 'Profit'. She didn't care about her uncle, never did after what he had done to her, she would never forgive him for what he had done.  
  
"Rebecca haven't you heard anything that was said?" Mrs. Trut asked bringing Beka back to reality.  
  
"Oh, what school will I be attending?" Beka asked.  
  
"You will be attending Saint Joseph High Prep School." Mrs. Boscorelli answered politely.  
  
"Oh great, not just a private school but a prep one at that." Beka said rudely.  
  
"You will not use that tone young lady." Mr. Boscorelli said strictly.  
  
"Oh yea? Whose gonna stop me? You?" Beka snapped back sarcastically.  
  
"Rebecca, Mr. Boscorelli, please calm down. Rebecca please try this out. You are turning 18 soon and when you do you are no longer in my custody. But you will be under theirs until the end of the school year." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"Yea, whatever." Beka said rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. Beka ended up following the Boscorelli's and Mrs. Trut outside to her faster parents' car.  
  
"My father told me that I should never go anywhere with strangers." Beka said. It was partially sarcastic and partially calmly said. She didn't care if the foster family kept her or not. She always became out of control for the families.  
  
"You know them Rebecca." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"I know who they are but I don't know them." Beka said, "for all I know they could be homicidal maniacs or messed up loons."  
  
"Just go. If it doesn't work out you may come back. And if they were either of those things do you think I would have let them adopt the twins 6 months ago?" Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"Yes." Beka said getting in the car. Mrs. Trut sighed and went back inside the building. They left and 45 minutes later they arrived at the Bosocrelli house. It was big- no wait it was huge. At least she got her own room. Mrs. Boscorelli showed Beka to her room.  
  
Upon entering her room, "Dinner will be ready at 5:30, and the others will be home in an hour or so." Mrs. Boscorelli said. Before Beka could ask anything the lady had disappeared down the steps and into the kitchen. She sighed closing her door. She looked around her room she had a desk, a bookshelf, a bed and two nightstands, oh and her own bathroom. "Sweet" she said to no one in particular. 


	2. meeting the others

Chapter Two: "Meting the -'others' "  
  
Beka was sitting on her bed looking at her only photo of her and her mother when there came a knock on the door.  
  
"Yea, it's open." She said placing the photo on her nightstand. She saw a head 'peek' through. "I don't bite." She said with a slight smile. The boy stepped all the way into her room.  
  
"Sorry, it's I didn't know how you'd react to me." He said.  
  
"Understandable. And you might be?" Beka asked still sitting on her bed. Her bed was under the window on the far wall from the door. The window itself overlooked the front yard.  
  
"Maurice, but everyone calls me Bosco." Bosco said. "So do you have a name?"  
  
"Yea it's Rebecca. I may deck ya one if you call me 'Beka'." Beka said.  
  
"Ok. That's new and interesting." Bosco said. Mikey walked in with the twins on his legs.  
  
"Hey I'm Mikey and these are--"  
  
"I know, Iknow, Jeff and Jamie." Beka said.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Mikey asked. Beka sighed.  
  
"Beka!! It's Beka." Jamie shouted.  
  
"Wait you know them?" Bosco asked.  
  
"What I'm not aloud to become friends with the others at the foster care place now?" Beka asked sarcastically. "Are you two adopted too?"  
  
"Are you crazy or something?" Bosco asked.  
  
"We're 100 % pure Boscorelli's." Mikey said trying to imitate a mod father (or something similar). Beka giggled.  
  
"Man, admit me into an insane asylum please." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sorry can't do that, it's against our ways. Mikey, take the runts out back, I would like to talk to Rebecca for a minute." Bosco said. Mikey nodded chasing the twins out.  
  
"You'll like the school. It may have stuck up students, but it's a good place."  
  
"Oh really? How is it compared to public?" Beka asked. She enjoyed public over private any day of the year.  
  
"Exclude the uniforms and you have our local public school- Deconcluded High. That place is for those rich snobs who think they are too good for private school." Bosco said.  
  
"The public school walks around in undergarments?" Beka asked. Her eyes were bugging out.  
  
"No! Anyone ever tell you, you should take your brain out of the gutter?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I don't know. If they did I wasn't paying attention to them." Beka answered back.  
  
"So, what would you like to talk about--" Bosco started. He wanted to call her Beka but he was afraid she might actually hit him.  
  
"Go ahead, say it. But just this once." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Beka, what would you like to talk about?"  
  
Mrs. Boscorelli called them down for dinner before Beka could answer Bosco. She sighed and followed her foster brother down to the kitchen. She was quiet during dinner, after dinner Mr. Boscorelli gave Beka her uniform and books for school. She just groaned. 


	3. Is this a normal morning?

Chapter Three: "Is this what they call a normal morning?"  
  
A/N: in this chapter there is a phrase used from the song "Champagne room" it is altered some. Please don't hurt ne or anything. Tyr is mentioned for the first time here, I forget to mention he's human too. Please review.  
  
The next morning while Beka was putting her uniform on after her short shower, Jamie came running in in tears. Beka sighed inwardly as she knelt down to the young girls' eye level.  
  
"What's wrong, Jamie?" Beka asked.  
  
"Jeff called me a" Jamie wiped her nose, "a poopoo head."  
  
"He called you that?" Beka asked receiving a nod from her.  
  
"He also pushed me." Jamie added softly.  
  
"Jamie, calm down. It'll be ok. I would- nah bad idea and that is just wrong for a six-year-old to do. Just ignore him when he makes fun of you. He should get bored of it after awhile." Beka said.  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked Beka with hope. "He should after awhile." Beka said standing up. "Now go on downstairs so I can finished getting dressed."  
  
Jamie ran out of the room and down to the table teasing her twin brother. Beka shook her head sighing as she finished getting dressed, grabbed her book bag (which now contained her books for school.) and went downstairs for breakfast. Jamie was making fun of her brother still.  
  
"Jamie I didn't say tease him and make it worse." Beka said as she grabbed some toast and all of the lunch money off the table.  
  
"You three should get going or you'll be late." Mr. Boscorelli said. They all left. They met up with some of the group Bosco and Mikey hang out with at school.  
  
"Sorry I didn't catch that, was that Seamus or Shameless Harper?" One of the girls asked the spiky blonde haired boy. The group started laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Rommie." He answered back.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Beka." Bosco said. Beka punched him in the arm hard enough to hurt but not to leave a mark. "Oww." Bosco said rubbing his arm  
  
"It's Rebecca, not Beka!" Beka said.  
  
"Sorry." Bosco said running off to Faith's house.  
  
"Hi, Rebecca, I'm Rommie." Rommie said, "And this is Harper, his cousin Brandon, Trance, Dylan and here comes Ty and Rev. Don't mind them and don't let them talk you into going to any church meetings with them." Rommie said. She pointed to each person respectively. Beka nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Y'all can call me Beka. Just not him." Beka said nodding in Bosco's direction.  
  
"Ok, why not him?" Trance asked happily and was very hyper.  
  
"What do you people feed her in the morning? Pure sugar? But I'm doing this to him," Beka said, "because I am being myself towards him to see how long it takes to find a new person to pick on. Their father already chewed me out and I'm not to fond of guys who are so caring yet." Beka said emphasizing the word yet.  
  
"Ok we should head to school now before we're late." Rommie said.  
  
They went to school. When they got there Rommie took Beka to the guidance office than went to homeroom. Beka waited for her counselor to receive her schedule. After 10 boring, long moments she finally got her schedule and was lead to her homeroom. The teacher wasn't in there yet. She noticed Bosco and his friends and joined them. Or attempted to when but some girl grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you." She said coldly.  
  
"Thanks for your concern but no thanks. And since you aren't me you shouldn't worry about me." Beka replied back even colder than the girl did. She pulled out of her grip and sat down behind Rommie. Bosco and Faith started making out.  
  
"Oh no not this again." A student said from the front of the room.  
  
"Hey you two, remember there's no sex in the school's champagne lounge." Ty whispered to Bosco and Faith as the sister walked in. they broke apart and looked at Ty.  
  
"You mean to tell me that we no longer are aloud to have fun?" Bosco asked back. Ty nodded and went back to his seat.  
  
"Good morning all, please be seated so I can take roll." She said.  
  
"Sister Larson, may I speak with you in the hall please." The head father said and she did as she was told. Jimmy and Kim began making out. Sister Larson walked back in.  
  
"Ms. Zambraino and Mr. Dorhety, there is no making out during school hours. You both have detention this afternoon, confession after today's mass, and mass speaking." She said as she walked over to her desk. They both groaned.  
  
"Rommie?"  
  
"Here" Rommie said raising her hand.  
  
"Tyr? Tyr Anasazi?"  
  
"He is always late sister." Bosco said. "Thank you Mr. Boscorelli." Sister Larson said. She called out the rest of the roll.  
  
"Rebecca Valentine?"  
  
"Right here Sister." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Welcome. Hope you enjoy it."  
  
"Whatever." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh new girl has an attitude." A female student said from the front of the room. Beka stood to go after her and Bosco stood holding her back.  
  
"Don't. Let it slid, you'll regret it later." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She stopped struggling and sat down. Tyr walked in handing the teacher his pass. He sat down behind Bosco and next to Beka. They had announcements and talked until the bell rang. Beka was thinking about a way to runaway and attempt to find her brother or a place to hide out and work. She didn't like it in the town she lived in. The bell rang and she followed Rommie, Rev, Ty, Tyr, Faith and Jimmy to English. She hated school and everything that day. The others who consisted of Trance, Harper, Dylan, Carlos, Sully, Cruz, Kim and Bosco had sex education that also consisted half of bible literature.  
  
"Class, settle down. An angel did in fact come down and tell Joseph that Mary was pregnant and his name was to be Jesus." Sister Mary Clarence said.  
  
"I think God got Mary pregnant because Joseph and Mary didn't have enough money to buy Joseph any viagra or whatever they used back then." Bosco said.  
  
"Do you use viagra?" She asked him back.  
  
"No, why use it if I'm not having sex? I don't need sex right now even though I would like it." Bosco said.  
  
"And when Faith leaves you, you'll come crawling back to me." Alexis Cruz said.  
  
"And why would she leave me huh? Because she found someone who is worse than me?" Bosco said.  
  
"Alright you two, stop your bickering and Alexis please leave him alone. He is taken and you can't take hints." Sister Mary Clarence said. Everyone started laughing.  
  
Beka walked to her third period acting class, she walked in late right behind Tyr. She groaned as the teacher told them to get on stage and act out the balcony scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
"Great, my most least favorite play." Beka mumbled.  
  
"I may be able to convince you otherwise and its on page 20." Tyr whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?..." Beka and Tyr acted out the scene with passion. When they finished they both got cheers from the whole class.  
  
"Thought you said you didn't like the play?" Tyr asked her as they stepped down.  
  
"Just because I don't like it don't mean I cant act it with the passion it needs to have and the words have passion in them." Beka said as she sat down next to Rommie and Harper. They went on with class.  
  
Looking at Beka, "You two should hook up." Harper said.  
  
Beka immediately took him down and began wrestling with him and tickling him. Rommie joined in. Tyr went and sat in 'his' corner as it got named. The sister and brother who taught the class settled the three down and Harper was on his back with Beka sitting on his stomach and Rommie was holding his arms above his head. They were laughing as the bell rang dismissing the class. They went to lunch and met up with the rest of their friends.  
  
"Mo? Did you grab our lunch money this morning?" Mikey asked.  
  
"No, I thought you grabbed it." Bosco answered his brother.  
  
"Luckily for the two of you I grabbed the money." Beka said setting the money on the table. "You guys can also split my money."  
  
"Thanks, you're the best Beka." Mikey said.  
  
"He's aloud to call you Beka but I can't? And why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I don't eat lunch. Make a deal with you, I'll give y'all my money, you don't snitch on me not eating and you can call me Beka" Beka said.  
  
"As long as you don't skip any other meals." Bosco said.  
  
"Don't worry I wont."  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. They went and got lunch and tried to split Beka's lunch money evenly between them. When they returned Beka was drinking a coke and was having her math homework explained to her by Tyr.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Bosco asked Beka.  
  
"My lunch money, didn't it strike you odd that I had an odd amount of lunch money and you guys had an even amount?" Beka said finishing off the last of her coke.  
  
"Ok. Forget I even asked." Bosco asked sitting down.  
  
Tyr eventually gave up helping Beka when she put her head down from a headache. Lunch ended and they finished out the rest of the day. When Beka got home she laid down to attempt to rid her Texas sized migraine. Bosco was at football practice and Mikey stayed after for some extra help. 


	4. Bad luck

Chapter four: "Talk about bad luck"  
  
The two months leading up to Christmas Beka got adjusted to living with the Boscorelli family. She wasn't looking forward to the homecoming dance for the school but oh well, right? The homecoming was in December. One afternoon in early December she had Ty, Trance, and Rommie over to 'study'. Well it was true. She was helping Rommie and Ty study. Trance, now that was an entirely different story. She was hooked on trying to get Beka to go to homecoming and if she did go she knew how her hair could be done. Trance was playing with Beka's hair while she helped the other two who were so lost in the subjects- Math and Philosophy- that she never thought she could repair them.  
  
"Ouch. Trance are you trying to take my hair prisoner? And Rommie if you are so confused on this why take the course?" Beka said rubbing her sore head.  
  
"I needed the ½ credit for it as an elective. How is it you know so much on the subject?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Had a year and ½ of it. I would have taken it this year but the school won't let me." Beka said. Jamie came running in.  
  
"Some boy is here for you. And it isn't Tyr." She said.  
  
"Great." Beka said going downstairs. She noticed who it was- her brother and Uncle.  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you- either of you." She said pointing to them then went to go back upstairs.  
  
"I told you I'd back for you." Rafe said standing up. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. "I became a monk."  
  
Ty came down to ask Beka a math question and was introduced to her brother.  
  
"So, your brother is a- brother?" Ty asked innocently. Beka slapped him.  
  
"Right, he's a monk and I'm a vesital virgin." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We don't need to know your sex life, Rocket." Sid said standing up.  
  
"That's because I don't have one because of the two of you," Beka shot back her uncle, "and don't call me 'Rocket'. I hate that name."  
  
"Who and what is an vesital virgin?" Ty asked still confused. The doorbell rang. Beka groaned and answered it. Rev and Tyr were standing there.  
  
"What is this? Some party no one told me about?" she asked letting them in.  
  
"I came for Ty." Rev said. Ty grabbed his bag from the staircase and left with Rev. He didn't feel like getting hit by Beka. She hit hard for a girl. Brandon came running down saying bye to everyone and left. Faith came down with Rommie and Trance.  
  
"Your parents want you three home." Tyr said to them. They nodded and left.  
  
"Rafe why did you really come for me after three years of no more than a letter saying, 'hey guess what I found Uncle Sid' with no return address, huh? You're nothing but a liar." Beka said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I told you, I came back for you." Rafe said.  
  
"Psh yea right. May I speak with my brotherly brother Rafe alone for a moment?" Beka asked. They all went into the kitchen to talk with Sid.  
  
"Tell me the truth now boy." Beka said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I told you, for you sis."  
  
"That is fucking bullshit." Beka said harshly, "You got me arrested for your crime, and you also let Sid get me addicted to flash and he almost killed me when he did. Than you forced me into flash withdrawal and left me for dead too. I hate you."  
  
"You're still alive aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yea with no thanks to you." Beka said coldly. "So why did you really come for me?"  
  
"Sid and I need to hide out for awhile and thought you would help us."  
  
"Bullshit, and let me guess you want me to meet with some of your 'friends'? No fucking way will I."  
  
Rafe slapped Beka hard and she retaliated by punching him hard in the nose breaking it. Bosco heard the groan from the stairs when he came down. When he entered the living room he saw Rafe holding Beka in a headlock- blood dripping from his broken nose into her hair and Beka biting his arm. Rafe was yelling at her when she elbowed him in his groin and he let go of her doubling over in pain. She grabbed the top of his head forcing him to look at her, and she punched him again- hard breaking his nose in another spot. At the same time Bosco called his parents over. They all came running in. Bosco and his father pulled Rafe away while Tyr half-pulled and half- carried and kicking and screaming Beka to the stairs. He sat her down.  
  
"Rebecca. Rebecca. Stop it!" he said to her.  
  
"Why? And why won't you guys let me deal with him?"  
  
"Who? Your uncle or brother?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Both" Beka said coldly narrowing her eyes. She began running towards the door when Tyr grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him then took off out the door and down the street.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mr. Boscorelli asked Rafe.  
  
"A sibling dispute. What else?"  
  
"That was no dispute. That was more like a sibling war. What did you do to upset her?" Bosco asked.  
  
"None of your business." Rafe said still holding his broken, bleeding nose.  
  
"He must of already asked her to help hide us and she must of figured out of how Rafe wanted her to do his dealings." Sid spoke up.  
  
"What?" Bosco shouted. By this time Mikey had already taken the twins out back to play.  
  
"One of you guys should go after her if you truly love her. Her entire family gave up on her after her mother died. She is as tough and mean as she is because of her father and I. Rafe added to that fire once he left her too. She doesn't trust many guys, especially ones like Rafe and I." Sid said looking at the ground.  
  
"Bosco lets find her, the two of us will cover more ground." Tyr said opening the door.  
  
The two of them left in search of Beka. Mr. Boscorelli took Rafe and Sid to the hospital and left them there. By the time he returned it was pouring down, and neither Bosco nor Beka had returned. Mikey and the twins had a small dinner and the twins fell asleep on the couch while Mikey sat on the bottom of the steps waiting. Bosco returned an hour and ½ after his father with no luck of finding Beka.  
  
"Maurice?" his mother asked. "Sorry ma, no luck in finding her. We looked everywhere we thought she would be." Bosco said sitting down at the table.  
  
Beka and Bosco began to become like identical twins; it scared the teachers and his parents more then it scared them. They looked out for eachother and now she was missing. Around 11 Bosco told Mikey to go to bed. Instead Mikey laid down on the couch going to sleep with Jamie and Jeff. 


	5. Good things and hated circumstances

Chapter five: "The good things come in unexpected packages during your most hated circumstances"  
  
Tyr had gone home and was drenched. His grandmother knew Beka and had a feeling of what Beka meant to her grandson. She also knew that Tyr had been out looking for her. He went straight to his room. He didn't bother turning his light on. He was walking over to his bed when a flash of lighting went and he saw a face in his window. He hit the wall, which happened to be his closet door to, and was winded. He saw the flash again and the face was still there. He realized it was Beka when she knocked on the window. She had done that twice when she needed to ask him a question and she snuck out of her house. He turned his light on.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked when she was in his room and he closed the window.  
  
"Thinking, in a private spot. It overlooks the back of the house. I knew Bosco wouldn't find me there." Beka said shivering. She had run out into the cold in a pair of shorts and a tank top.  
  
"Let me get you some warmer and dryer clothes to wear." Tyr said opening his closet.  
  
He pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She went into the hall bathroom and changed. Tyr had gone and told his grandmother who said that Beka could stay until the morning. He thanked her and went back to his room picking up the cordless that he had in there and called Bosco. Bosco picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "She is?" "How is she?" "That's good." "I'll be right over." "What do you mean no?" "Fine we'll be over in the morning." Bosco said and hung the phone up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" His mother asked.  
  
"Tyr, he said that Beka showed up at his place and she is going to stay there and calm down." Bosco said sighing. Beka went back into Tyr's room with her wet clothes in hand and looked at Tyr. He looked as if he just got out of hell. She probably didn't look any better.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" She asked.  
  
"Bosco. They will be by to get you in the morning." Tyr said setting her clothes on the floor. "I called to let them know where you are and that you are ok."  
  
"Ok. Physically or mentally?" Beka asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"That you were here and alive fine. Would you rather I called them up," he said using his hand to make a 'phone' "and say 'oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli, yes I have Beka here. Yea she's fine except for the fact that I'm currently taking her to the hospital because she looks like she just about got herself killed'?"  
  
"Might as well have. I really don't care. Once I turn 18 im gone." Beka said rolling her eyes, "And you still haven't convinced me to like 'Romeo and Juliet' yet. And you don't strike me as the charming 'Romeo' type seeing as you're a jock and all."  
  
"Just because I'm a jock, means I can't enjoy Shakespeare?" Tyr asked walking over to her.  
  
"Go through my life and get beat up by the jocks I have and you'll learn to accept jocks as- jerks." Beka said. "And I don't like Shakespeare because- " she turned and face the wall making Tyr look at her back.  
  
"What's wrong Beka?" Tyr asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothings wrong. It's just my emotions trying to resurface. I'm trying to keep them buried away."  
  
"From who? Friends? Family?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Myself." Beka said as the tears came rolling down. "I don't want to remember my only living family."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned. She faced him.  
  
"Like what? How my father killed my mother when I was almost six? He didn't know it but I saw him kill her. I was to scared to testify against him. My dad died seven years ago when I was ten from a flash overdose? Huh? That my Uncle got me addicted to flash and almost killed me with an attempted overdose of it while I was visiting him before my next foster home? My brother left me in a ditch while I was in withdrawal from the drug outside the foster care home the day after he turned 18 and he took off- three years ago?" Beka asked angrily. "I have been put through so many foster homes in the last seven years that as far as I'm concerned I have no biological family anymore."  
  
"Beka, I haven't been through all of that, but the day I was born my mother died from labor. My father has denied me since I was five. My aunt and grandmother have raised me ever since then. You are not the only one with pain." Tyr said. He hugged her; she hugged him back feeling safe in his embrace. Tyr kissed her forehead.  
  
"You see Juliet's parents lost all of their children, while Romeo's father lost both his son and wife all in one night. There are others who do share some of your pain. Get some rest, it's late and knowing Bosco, he'll try and be here at the crack of dawn." Tyr said.  
  
"And where do you plan on sleeping? The couch or maybe the floor?" Beka asked.  
  
"One of the two." Tyr said stretching.  
  
"I wouldn't mind sharing your bed with you. Got cooties?" Beka said with a smile.  
  
"Nah, but if you do I wouldn't mind catching them from you." Tyr said smiling.  
  
Beka smiled back as they climbed into his bed. She fell asleep instantly. She was lying on her side but she was comfortable like that. Tyr laid in his bed awake thinking. He than rolled over onto his side putting his arm over her stomach falling asleep. The next morning Bosco and his father went over to Tyr's house to get Beka. Tyr's grandmother let them in and Bosco went to Tyr's room. He knew Tyr since they were in kindergarten. His father talked to Tyr's grandmother. Bosco stopped dead in his tracks when he entered Tyr's room. He was surprised to see them in the same bed, but even more surprised that Beka was curled up sleeping against Tyr. Tyr had an arm wrapped around Beka. He had to wake them up. He grabbed Beka's arm (which was a bed idea considering the events from the previous night) and pulled her off the bed.  
  
"What are you two doing?" He asked.  
  
"Bosco let go." Beka snapped pulling her arm out of Bosco's grip. Tyr was also on his feet too.  
  
"Nothing happened, Bos. I swear." Tyr said.  
  
"I'm sure you're telling the truth. I wanted some fun in waking you two up. You put me through a lot last night sis." Bosco said.  
  
"Sis?" Beka asked walking out. She passed the living room. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night Miss. Anasazi."  
  
"You're welcome Beka dear." She said. Beka walked out.  
  
"Bos, man, chill ok? It took me awhile to calm her down when she showed up here." Tyr said as Bosco and Tyr followed Beka outside.  
  
"Thanks Tyr, and maybe we can change our scene to 'Romeo and Juliet' I'll meet you at home." Beka said. Tyr nodded.  
  
"You like her." Bosco said.  
  
"What?" Tyr asked. By this time Bosco had a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"You have got it bad for her." Bosco said pointing to Beka's retreating body.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tyr said going back into his house.  
  
Bosco shook his head as he and his father got into the car and went home. When they got there Beka was just entering the house. Bosco followed Beka up to her room.  
  
"Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you. Besides, my arm is still bruised from yesterday." Beka said as she sat on her bed.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" He asked.  
  
"Sid." Beka said looking out her window.  
  
"What did he do to you? He didn't touch you at the house did he?"  
  
"Why should you care? You sure didn't care about me when you pulled me out of the bed this morning." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We're family. Even if you aren't legally part of our family. I still think of you as my sister. Family talk to each other." Bosco said kneeling in front of Beka. Beka looked at him. He was the first person to call her family in seven years.  
  
"Sid beat me when I visited him and Rafe in the hospital last night." Beka said.  
  
"I think this is the part I should let you be by yourself so you don't kill me." Bosco said.  
  
Beka nodded. He stood up and left closing the door behind him. She realized that she was still in Tyr's clothes and her clothes were still at Tyr's. She shook her head laughing to herself. Some time later someone knocked on her door.  
  
"It's open." She said. She looked at her clock and it was a little after one in the afternoon. 'I can't believe I fell asleep.' She thought. Mrs. Boscorelli entered.  
  
"Feeling better?" She asked. "I've been better." Beka said stretching. "Oh Tyr called. He said you left your clothes over there." She said. "I remembered that when I got home. Are you going to send me back to Mrs. Trut?" Beka asked. "Of course not, unless if you want to. Would you like some lunch?" Mrs. Boscorelli asked.  
  
Beka nodded and followed her down to the kitchen. Ty, Brandon, and Faith were sitting at the table talking to Bosco and Mikey about a fight. Beka got a diet coke from the fridge and got the sandwich she was given.  
  
"You know Jimmy is nothing but a hot headed spoiled rotten brat, right?" Beka asked sitting down eating her sandwich. She wasn't really hungry and didn't want to break her promise with Bosco about eating.  
  
"Wanna help us?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Depends on what it is." Beka said looking at Ty's cheek. It was still a little red but not bruised. She didn't hit him as hard as she could.  
  
"Jimmy wants to beat Ty up and some kid wants to hurt Brandon." Faith said.  
  
"So you want me to help you guys help them beat up two idiotic hormonal men?" Beka asked between bites.  
  
"Uh huh. Yea why not?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Because that would mean I'd have to slap you around once or twice Bosco. But you're not as horrible as Jimmy and Kim." Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bosco asked leaning in towards Beka.  
  
"Viagra? I mean come on the real reason God got Mary pregnant was not because of the viagra issue, it was because God wanted a child and Mary was the only suitable woman for him to do that with." Beka said taking a sip of her soda. They all laughed but Bosco.  
  
"And I suppose that you enjoy 'Romeo and Juliet' now?" He asked.  
  
"No not yet. Tyr is still trying to convince me of liking it." Beka said in retaliation.  
  
"So will you help us?" Ty asked.  
  
"Fine let me go change out of Tyr's clothes. I don't think he'll like me getting blood and dirt on his clothes." Beka said going to her room.  
  
"She went to Tyr's house?" Faith asked Bosco.  
  
He nodded. A few minutes later Beka came down in a tank top and jeans on carrying a sweatshirt in a hand. You could see the bruises on her arms and the mark across her neck from when Rafe had her in a headlock. Bosco wanted to do something to her brother and uncle but knew better.  
  
"Ok ready?" Beka asked.  
  
They all left and went to some vacant lot. Beka knew the lot well. She used to hang out there all the time. She had a lot of 'punk' like friends who hung out there. Jimmy and all of his friends- if you could call them that- were there with the cheerleaders. All of Ty's friends met up with them as they walked to the lot. Sully was there as a bystander.  
  
"Yo, Beks- where've you been?" A guy asked walking onto the lot.  
  
"Hey, man. I got a new foster family. They have been treating me fairly well. And they have me going to a prep school so I have to be on the good side until I'm 18." Beka said hugging the guy. She had thrown her sweatshirt on a bench.  
  
"What happened?" He asked pointing to her arm.  
  
"Sid and Rafe." Beka said sighing. "Wanna help us with these nut bugs?" She asked pointing to Jimmy.  
  
"Sure thing. Let me get the guys'." He said whistling. A bunch of other guys and a girl or two came out of their 'hiding' places. They went to Beka's side.  
  
"Let's get this thing started." Beka said.  
  
"Oh look. The bitch wants to fight." Kim said.  
  
"Oh shove it Kim. You're trash any ways." Beka said.  
  
Before Kim could say anything Beka punched her in the jaw knocking her to the ground. Jimmy went to hit Beka when Ty hit him first. The fight started. About 20 minutes later the cops showed up and broke the fight up- except for Kim and Beka. They got them separated and one of the cops recognized Beka.  
  
"Well, well, well. This isn't much of a surprise when it comes to fighting on this lot. But Rebecca it has been to long." Gertex said.  
  
"Oh shove it Gertex. It's only been about four months since you had to arrest me." Beka said.  
  
"I knew it. You're a juvenile." Kim said. Beka went after Kim again when Tyr grabbed her. He held her until she stopped struggling. When she stopped and he went to let go she ended up trying to take him down when he pulled her down with him making her land on her back and he straddled her stomach to keep her pinned down. Gertex walked over to Beka.  
  
"Who started the fight?" He asked. Beka looked at Kim.  
  
"Don't be placing no blame on me bitch." Kim said.  
  
"I started it. Tyr please get off of me I would like to go back to the Boscorelli house." Beka said. Tyr got up helping her up too. She headed home with her small band of school friends.  
  
"Rebecca wait." Gertex yelled.  
  
"Why? Do you wanna take us down to the station?" Beka asked.  
  
"No. Your uncle and brother are there though. Would you like me to give them a message for you?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. Tell them they can go to hell and rot there for all I care. And never come around me again, because as far as I'm concerned now, they are dead and are no longer part of my family." Beka said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Faith asked.  
  
"I just disowned my only living family because I don't need them anymore." Beka said walking away.  
  
She now had no family. When they got back to the house Beka was being carried on Tyr's back. Mrs. Boscorelli asked them how they were and they all answered and went into the kitchen. Beka got off Tyr's back and went to the stairs.  
  
"Hey Tyr, want your clothes back?" She asked. He nodded following her to her room.  
  
"Awww." Bosco and Faith said.  
  
"Oh will you two give it up?" Beka and Tyr said in unison.  
  
When they got there she went into her bathroom and grabbed his clothes. She had blood in her hair, and basically down to her shoulders and neck. She looked like she took a visit to hell and back.  
  
"You should clean your cuts." Tyr said. Beka rolled her eyes. "No not a hospital. I'll clean them for you." They went into her bathroom and he cleaned her cuts. It was really only the one on her forehead and the nice cut across her cheek. He had both cleaned and bandage within a couple minutes. "Thought I heard laughing in here." Trance said from the door.  
  
"Yes Trance?" Beka and Tyr asked in unison.  
  
"Nothing. Oh by the way Beka, Jaime is upset and wants to talk to you." Trance said walking away.  
  
"Great. $5 Jeff is the cause of it." Beka said walking out. Jaime was sitting on her chair in tears.  
  
"What'd Jeff do this time?" Beka asked her.  
  
"He said that you left us and you were never coming back." Jaime said.  
  
"Jaime look at me. I'm here. I left to clear my mind. But I don't want to hear that you ran away. It is something that is wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I will be here for sometime ok?" Beka said hugging Jaime. That made Jaime smile and she left. Tyr handed Beka five dollars.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked.  
  
"You were right and you did say $5 right?" Tyr said.  
  
"Keep it. I was just saying and you never agreed to the bet anyway." Beka said. They stood in her room staring at eachother when Ty walked in.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Beka asked.  
  
"I forgot my book yesterday." Ty said getting his book and leaving the room. Beka and Tyr ended up kissing.  
  
"Thank you Tyr, I mean that." Beka said after they broke their kiss. She was blushing.  
  
"You're welcome. And I know this is a bit late but, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Tyr asked.  
  
Beka blushed then said yes. They kissed again and turned to walk out when they stopped. Bosco was standing in the doorway smiling.  
  
"How long you been there?" Beka asked.  
  
"Long enough. Besides I told you so Tyr." He said walking away. Beka chased after him.  
  
"You know you are truly sad Maurice James Boscorelli." Beka whispered in his ear.  
  
"Shh, not even Faith knows my middle name. Besides how'd you find out?" He said.  
  
"I have my ways. Let's just say its between me, you and the hospital. But you're still sad." Beka said.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are so." Beka retorted.  
  
"How do you figure?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Because, you would rather watched Tyr and I kiss in my room than kiss your own girlfriend." Beka said. Bosco turned around and looked at her.  
  
"She's got a point man. Besides I wish you would lay off the 'I told you so's'. They get old quick." Tyr said. They walked down the stairs when Beka slipped and slid down four of the stairs. She just sat there laughing along with her friends.  
  
"Walk much?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You know I got tired of walking and decided to try and slid around. But it seems that that theory only works when you go down hill. I need a new theory." Beka said standing up and walking into the living room sitting on the couch. Tyr sat next to her while Bosco sat next to Faith again.  
  
Chapter Six: 


	6. Visits, meetings and 'Romeo and Juliet'

Chapter Six: "Visits, meetings and discussions of 'Romeo and Juliet' "  
  
A/N: The chapters will be coming up as soon as I get a chance to post them. I have spring sports and homework so they are taking up a lot of my time. Please be patient with me and review. Thanks a lot. And thanks to my friend who is also my semi-muse.  
  
They were watching one of the many football games that the station was re- airing. They had already seen that particular game but still wanted to watch it. During half time they ordered a pizza for lunch.  
  
"Hey Harper, when you gonna ask that girl out?" Beka asked.  
  
"Ask who out?" Harper asked. He was confused by the random question.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Harper. She likes you and you like her." Tyr said.  
  
"What is this. Matchmaker palace?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yea, Harper and his 'crush' should hook up here too." Rommie said giggling.  
  
After the game Harper and Trance headed to their houses. Brandon stayed with Mikey in his room. The seniors and the twins ended up sleeping in the living room. Beka and Tyr ended up claiming the couch with the twins and Ty. It was crowded but they didn't complain. The next morning Mrs. Trut showed up to talk to the Boscorelli parents. It was also to check up on Beka. They decided not to go to church so the kids could rest after the recent events. As they were talking to Mrs. Trut, Beka walked in- still tired and groggy- and got a diet coke. Bosco was following her.  
  
"Morning Rebecca, I told you the Boscorelli's are a nice family." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"It's Beka now. They are ok now, but they weren't in the beginning." Beka said. Bosco hit her on her butt with a newspaper that was sitting on the counter.  
  
"I was joking Bosco. Jeez, men these days." Beka said rolling her eyes. "You were right Mrs. Trut."  
  
"Looks like this may be your first real Christmas in seven years." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"Yea, I'm overjoyed." Beka said getting upset.  
  
"Oh dear, I shouldn't of said that." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"It's alright, it's just that I disowned Sid and Rafe yesterday, whether it's legal or not now." Beka said.  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Trut asked. Beka explained why to her.  
  
"I'll see if I can put something through and make it legal." Mrs. Trut said. Beka nodded going into the living room with Bosco following her with some muffins for everyone to eat.  
  
"Sorry about that." Mrs. Boscorelli said, "she's been a little moody since her uncle and brother came over."  
  
"Any other trouble?"  
  
"Only the first week." Mr. Boscorelli said. "If it is at all possible we'd like to adopt her."  
  
"Are you sure? She'll be 18 this spring." Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"Yes we're sure. She'll need help if she wants to go to college." Mrs. Boscorelli said.  
  
"You have Maurice, Mikey and the twins to worry about already. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Trut said.  
  
"Yes we are. So do you think we could?" Mr. Boscorelli said. "The twins adore her and she's doing great in school."  
  
"I'll see what I can do and let you know in a couple days." Mrs. Trut said getting up. She headed to the front door. When she reached the door she heard talking and laughing from the living room. When she peered in she saw Beka being silly and her friends laughing. It was a nice site to see Beka enjoying herself. Mrs. Trut shook her head and left.  
  
Later on that day, Beka went over to Tyr's house to study. She was also meeting his grandmother, aunt and two younger cousins. She was a bit nervous. When they arrived at his house his cousin came running up to them and hugged Tyr.  
  
"Beka this is Timothy and Tobias. Guys' this is Beka." Tyr said. Beka waved and Tyr pulled her along to find his aunt and grandmother. They went to the kitchen and found the elder women.  
  
"Aunt Terry and Grandma Jean this is Beka." Tyr said. Beka shook their hands. Aunt Terry was in her early 30's if not late 20's. His grandmother was well, as good looking as a grandmother could look.  
  
"It is so nice to finally meet you. Tyr has told us so much about you. We were beginning to wonder if he was making you up or not." Aunt Terry said. Beka blushed.  
  
"Aunt Terry." Tyr said jokingly.  
  
"What Tyr? It was a compliment." Grandma Jean said.  
  
"It's ok Tyr. It is nice to meet the both of you too." Beka said. They nodded their heads. Tyr could tell she was forcing herself to be calm and polite. It was hard for her to show politeness to new people, he knew this from meeting her and watching her.  
  
"We're going to go study in my room now." Tyr said pulling Beka along by the hand. They didn't need to study, they had their scene memorized, they actually had their scene and the two after it memorized.  
  
"Would you like to tell me more 'bout "Romeo and Juliet"?" Beka asked sitting down on his bed. He sat in a chair in front of her.  
  
"Sure." He said, "The way I see- both families were black."  
  
"Are you serious?" Beka asked.  
  
"What? Shakespeare never said if they were white, black, orange, yellow, purple or hot neon pink." Tyr said.  
  
"Hot neon pink? Now that's original." Beka said. "I think they were white and black."  
  
"Back than? No way, at that time they didn't even think about racial mixing. Besides only blacks can kill that much." Tyr said.  
  
"How can you say that about your own race? Besides two black Italians in that time period no way." Beka said.  
  
"White, black, we're all humans." Tyr said.  
  
"Yea, this coming from the guy taking an acting class but wants to be a doctor. This would also be a great debate topic too. I love this." Beka said. Tyr hit her with a pillow. That in turn started a pillow fight. When it died down they were laying on Tyr's bed, Tyr on his back and Beka on her side lying next to him. They were talking again. They talked about prom and Graduation.  
  
"What time is it?" Beka asked.  
  
"Quarter to five. Why?"  
  
"Dinner." Beka said going to get up. Tyr grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him. They made-out for five minutes.  
  
"I really need to get home for dinner now. I will see you in school tomorrow, I promise." Beka said. The fact of it, other than dinner, she didn't want to lose her virginity than and there if their making out went any further. Tyr walked her to the door and they kissed bye. As she walked home she wished she had a sweatshirt. It was cold out and the wind was picking up. She was still wearing the same clothes from the day before during the 'fight' she participated in. She entered the house right when it was being put on the table. During dinner she was quiet. She had mild cramps to top it off. She excused herself form the table early and went to her room. When she entered her room she noticed Tyr's clothes. 'Ok this needs to stop.' She thought to herself. She changed into his sweatpants and went to bed. Bosco checked in on her a couple hours later to see if she was all right. She was out like a light bulb. She had kicked her heavy blanket off and in curled up in a tight ball, he covered her back up with the heavy blanket. He than went to bed. Beka was woken up being shaken. She looked at her clock and it was 2 in the morning.  
  
"Yes Jamie?" she asked.  
  
"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" She asked.  
  
Beka lifted up her blanket, "Climb in."  
  
Bosco went to see if Beka was ready for school. She was still asleep and Jamie was in bed with her. He woke Beka up telling her to get ready for school. She got up showered, dressed and woke Jamie up too. And headed off to school with Bosco and Mikey. Christmas was two weeks away. They met up with the 'gang'. Dylan and Harper were joking about something. Beka didn't pay them any mind because her cramps had come back. They arrived to homeroom and Beka put her head down trying to tone out the other students' talking. It wasn't working. 


	7. The trouble with PMS and hooking mass

Chapter 7: "The trouble with PMS and hooking mass"  
  
A/N: This chapter will contain some valgor language. It sort of comes out in some of my work with certain situations. Sorry about it. And there will be some more cliffhangers, both minor and major ones. It all depends on where I have to end the chapter. And again sorry about this and I don't mean too do it on purpose. Please R & R. bye all. Oh if you have ideas for a better story title please let me know.  
  
Tyr came in late handing Sister Larson his note. She nodded and he took his seat, which was now behind Beka. He rubbed her back some and her head shot straight up.  
  
"Huh?" She asked very confused.  
  
"You feelin' ok? Want a backrub?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said. He gave her a backrub until the bell rang. On her way to English class with Trance and Tyr, Beka's legs gave out. Tyr and Trance caught her.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Trance asked.  
  
"Yea. Just spiffy. I've been a little sore since everything that's happened over the weekend." Beka said as Tyr and Trance helped her walk the rest of the way to class. They helped her to her seat and she sat down thankful for something to sit in. She got better as the day progressed. At lunch she ate some chips with her soda. Dylan gave her his chips since he didn't like plain chips. When she got home, with Bosco until he had to go back to the school for football practice, she ran to her bathroom. When she got their she found out she was on her period.  
  
"FUCK!" She yelled loud enough for Bosco to hear her and come running up to see what was wrong.  
  
"What? What happened? Is everything alright?" He asked.  
  
"NO! Everything is not all right. You need to go to the store and get me pads." Beka said from the bathroom.  
  
"I thought you had some pads." Bosco said.  
  
"I didn't need them if I've never had an actual period before!" Beka said obviously upset. Bosco called Faith and asked her to bring some pads over for Beka. Faith came over and Bosco went to practice. Faith knocked Beka's bathroom door.  
  
"Beka, its Faith, hun. Let me in please." Faith said.  
  
"I hurt." Beka said.  
  
"I know, Beka, please let me in. I have some Midol that should help get rid of your cramps. Please let me in I even grabbed a pair of underwear for you too." Faith said.  
  
Beka unlocked her bathroom door and Faith walked in. she handed the pads and underwear to Beka who put them on as quickly as she could. She than put Tyr's sweatpants (which she keeps forgetting to return to him, and he still had her clothes at his house from when she ran off and showed up at his house in the pouring rain.)  
  
"Thanks Faith. You're the best you know that, right?" Beka said. "Yea, I know. Here's the Midol." Faith said handing Beka some Midol. Beka placed it on her desk and went to the kitchen with Faith following her. She got her book bag from the bottom of the steps, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat at the table. Faith sat with her and talked to her while she did her homework. Mikey walked in with his parents.  
  
"Please explain to me Mikey, how you can get detention for doing nothing?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.  
  
"This ought to be interesting." Beka whispered to Faith.  
  
"I didn't do anything, but not go to mass. How was I to know you got detention for missing one mass?" Mikey said going to his room.  
  
"Teenage boys these days." Mrs. Boscorelli said walking into the kitchen. "Oh hello girls. What's up with you two?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Beka said, "Except the whole getting my menstrual period this afternoon."  
  
"Beka." Faith whispered.  
  
"Ok dear. We have some Midol in my bathroom if you need any." Mrs. Boscorelli said.  
  
'Good thing I didn't tell her was my very first one ever.' Beka thought to herself. Than she told Mrs. Boscorelli, "Ok. I have some already." 


	8. Adoption and teapots

Chapter Eight: "Adoption, football and .little teapots?" A/n: Enjoy. And thanks to my semi-muse for reminding me I'm typing this up. I been busy with everything going on around this weird town of mine. Please r/r.  
  
A couple hours later during dinner the telephone rang. Bosco got up and answered it.  
  
"Boscorelli residents. Maurice speaking." He said. Beka laughed. "Please hold on. Dad, it's for you." Mr. Boscorelli than got up and took the call.  
  
"Hello?" he said, "Really? That's wonderful. We'll see you at 10 am tomorrow." He than hung the phone up and went back to the table.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Beka asked.  
  
"Mrs. Trut. She said that the papers for your disownment legal went through. And that we are able to adopt you now." Mr. Boscorelli said. Beka got up and ran outside. She sat on one of the swings and thought. Mikey joined her a few minutes later.  
  
"They are only doing what they think is best." He said.  
  
"Yea, I know. That's what scares me." Beka said. "I would give anything for a real family but it terrifies me that it is actually going to happen. You guys don't even know my past, nor my behavioral problems."  
  
"We can work through those when they arise. My parents love you just as if they are your biological parents." Mikey said pushing her.  
  
"How long did you get grounded for any ways?" Beka asked.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Do you have to stay home from the game?" Beka asked.  
  
"No. Only if I'm 'good' at the game determines if I can go to the dance." Mikey said.  
  
"I'm going to the game. But I'm not sure about the dance."  
  
"Why not? I mean Tyr will be awful disappointed if you don't go."  
  
"I know. It's I'm not much of a dancer. And what are you? 'Mr. I-keep-tabs- on-all'?" Beka asked Mikey.  
  
"Yes, I am. I enjoy keeping tabs on my brothers' friends. It gives me something to do." Mikey said. They both laughed for a few minutes and went back inside. Beka went and apologized to the Boscorelli parents.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli, I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. It was uncalled for." Beka said.  
  
"It's ok honey. If I had foster parents and they told me they were going to become my new legal guardians I would have done the same thing as you." Mr. Boscorelli said. "We're signing the papers while you're in school tomorrow."  
  
The next day Harper asked Trance to be his girlfriend and to go to the dance with him. She said yes. During Friday's football practice, the girls, Harper and Rev showed up to watch Ty, Dylan, Tyr, and Bosco practice.  
  
"Other than watching our boyfriends' try and beat eachother up. Who are we playing tonight Faith?" Beka asked.  
  
"Commonwealth Academy High." Trance said handing them some soda.  
  
"Fucking great. Just what I need, to see blabber mouth Rachel." Beka said.  
  
"Who and what?" Faith asked.  
  
"I went to that school. I was varsity cheerleader captain and Rachel was the foster sister I had. She was the reason I got sent back to Mrs. Trut. God help me stay outta trouble tonight." Beka said looking up at the sky.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Rev said patting Beka on the shoulder.  
  
"Who said God is a man?" Beka asked facing Rev.  
  
"The bible. And only a guy can get a woman pregnant." Rev said.  
  
"Heard of a sperm bank. Besides I think God is both a man and a woman." Beka said.  
  
"How?" Carlos asked walking up to them.  
  
"Easy, you think what you want, and I have my theories on life and its creator. And you're Carlos right?" Beka said. Carlos nodded as she laid back and lounged out on the bleacher she was on. "I think we should have some music to listen to while we're waiting and play some cards."  
  
"Music no. But cards sure." Trance said.  
  
"Oh don't be such a party popper." Beka said. "We won't have the music to loud." Beka pulled a deck of cards out of her book bag and looked for her Discman. She didn't find it.  
  
"Shoot, looks like we go without music this afternoon ladies and gents." Beka said as she shuffled the cards. "Hey Carlos, aren't you in my math class?"  
  
"Yea. How'd you remember my name?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Because you're the only one in there that is two-facin' Cruz and her crew." Beka said dealing the cards.  
  
"Good memory." Ty said walking over with Bosco, Dylan and Tyr.  
  
"Practice done so soon?" Faith asked with a mocking pout. Bosco smiled kissing her on her lips.  
  
"Anyone wanna gamble with some candy?" Harper asked.  
  
"Down boy." Beka said. Tyr shook his head laughing at Beka. She was quite funny when she tried to control Harper and his annoying ways at times.  
  
"Candy, Bek, you know starburst, chocolate. It's not like we are betting money here." Harper said.  
  
"Oh stop it before she dares you to do something stupid and crazy." Bosco said as he, Tyr, Dylan, and Ty sat down.  
  
"Yea, yea, Bosco. Just keep Faith away from me." Harper said holding his fingers in a cross style. Faith in return growled at him. They went back to playing cards for awhile. The four football players joined in for a bit. Sometime later some varsity cheerleaders from the opposing team walked past them. One of them stopped and looked at them. She recognized Beka.  
  
"Rebecca Valentine?" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Beka looked up and asked, "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Rachel." She said.  
  
"Great my arch enemy from an arch rival school. Gee just when I thought my day couldn't get any better." Beka sneered.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your old foster sister?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I'd treat my father better than you." Beka said jumping off the bleachers, getting in Rachel's face.  
  
"This coming from the girl who got beat by her father."  
  
"And by yours. Besides you wouldn't know how to live on your own on the streets." Beka said. Bosco and Tyr both got up and stood behind Beka in case she tried to fight.  
  
"What you have guys to fight your battles for you now?" Rachel asked.  
  
Beka lunged at the cheerleader and Bosco and Tyr grabbed her and held her back while their coach told the Commonwealth cheerleaders to go to their side of the field. Beka stopped struggling to go after her and sat back down. The boys' left to go to the room and get ready for the game. The game started and the cheerleaders tried flirting with the football team with no luck unless they were dating one of the players. When the second quarter came the two teams were tied. By half time Commonwealth Academy was leading. Bosco and Tyr went and talked with their girlfriends while the band performed for half time. Second half started and Mikey and Brendan joined them. Mikey had gotten a black eye. They were going to lie for him about how he had gotten it. When fourth quarter started Saint Joseph was leading by 20 points 37-17. The final score was 40-17 Saint Joseph won. They were going to the championships the next week. They went to Faith's house and played 'strip poker'. Ty and Rev refused to play. Faith and Beka only lost their shoes, Trance, Harper, Rommie and Dylan all lost their shoes, socks and shirts. They gave up than and kept their clothes on. Tyr and Bosco only had their pants on.  
  
"You know I think the two of you cheat." Bosco said pointing to the girls'.  
  
"Who us?" Faith asked, "Never."  
  
"I don't and besides I know how to play this game drunk, and on flash. And besides last time I played I was drunk, right out of rehab and we were gambling with money and sex. And no I didn't lose so I'm still a virgin." Beka said laying her hand down.  
  
The other three players laid their hands down too. Bosco and Tyr lost that hand and took their pants off. The boys' quite and found that Faith and Beka had their clothes. The girls' began whispering to eachother and Faith got a video camera.  
  
"To get your clothes back you have to sing 'I'm a little teapot' while being videotaped." Beka said. They complied after a short argument about the videotaping part. They got their clothes back. They went home to get sleep before the dance the next night. 


	9. Can plastic boards be anymore traumatizi

Chapter Nine: "Plastic bouncing boards can be traumatizing, right?"  
  
A/n: I know, the title is weird but it deals with a segment of the chapter, kind'a. Please R&R.  
  
The next day around lunchtime all of the girls' met up at Faith's house. Her mom did all of their hair. They ended up, by total accident, leaving their dresses at Beka's house. A couple hours later, when they were down getting their hair done, Beka called her house up.  
  
"Mom?" She asked.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Have the guys' gotten the corsages yet?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yes they have. Why?" her new mom asked.  
  
"Our dresses are in my room still." Beka said.  
  
"How about we get the boys into Maurice's room and you four can get into your room to dress."  
  
"Ok thanks mom." Beka said hanging up. They went over and headed to Beka's room. They noticed Mr. Boscorelli standing in front of Bosco's door.  
  
"Dude, they have a security guard." Beka said laughing.  
  
All of them started laughing and went into Beka's room. Mr. Boscorelli let the guys out who went downstairs and waited in the living room. The girls' did each other's makeup and put the dresses on. As they were putting their shoes on someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Trance asked. She was once again hyper.  
  
"It's Mrs. Boscorelli, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure mom." Beka said. Mrs. Boscorelli entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Trance do you live off of pure sugar or something? And man I hate this. I can't stand dresses." Beka said as she put her other high heel on.  
  
"Same here." Faith said.  
  
"Why are y'all complaining? You wear skirts to school." Rommie said.  
  
"Yea, but if I were aloud too I'd so be in the guys uniform." Beka said straightening her dress.  
  
"Ready?" Mrs. Boscorelli asked. "The boys' are waiting for you four." They all went downstairs and Beka fell as she was walking down the steps.  
  
"I feel like such an idiot right now." Beka said as she stood up.  
  
"But you look so beautiful tonight, Beka." Tyr said kissing her hand lightly.  
  
"My Romeo." Beka blushed.  
  
They left and went to the dance. Since Mikey wasn't aloud to go Brandon stayed home with him. When they got their Cruz immediately tried to take Bosco from Faith.  
  
"Alexis! When are you going to learn and get it through your thick head? I have a girlfriend and I don't like you. Never have and never will." Bosco said. They all clapped and cheered. They began dancing and Tyr eventually convinced Beka to try it. After the dance Tyr took Beka home and walked her to her door.  
  
"See you in school on Monday." Tyr said kissing her.  
  
"Same to you honey." Beka said blushing.  
  
Tyr was her first relationship. It had lasted longer than she expected it too. He helped her through her 'episodes' as they started calling them. She would have outbursts of not caring, or being able to handle her life or something or other. Tyr was her savior. A couple days later Beka came rushing into the cafeteria with a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Tyr tried to ply it out of her hand, but failed.  
  
"Not until Faith hears about it Tyr." Beka said.  
  
"Not fair." Tyr said.  
  
"What are you comparing it to?" Beka asked.  
  
"Sex education." Tyr said jokingly.  
  
"So not funny. Faith come out for the dive team with me please." Beka said.  
  
"This school has a diving team?" Harper asked sitting down.  
  
"Obviously." Tyr said, "This is also the first year this school has had one too."  
  
"Please Faith?" Beka said.  
  
"When are tryouts?" Faith asked.  
  
"Today at 4." Beka said showing Faith the flier she'd been holding.  
  
"Alright, count me in. under one condition though." Faith said.  
  
"Name it." Beka said.  
  
"You make Bosco come to the games only along with Tyr." Faith said.  
  
"Deal." Beka said.  
  
"Not fair." Bosco said. Faith picked up her sex education textbook and hit Bosco on the back of his head. "And oww, Faith, that hurt."  
  
"You know, you boys' say that so often I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Beka said.  
  
"I compare it to the uhhh, what we asked you two girls to do during the football season." Bosco said proudly.  
  
"And if I were aloud to tryout for the football team I would have and I would'a hurt you really bad too Bosco." Beka said.  
  
"That is evil you know that?" Bosco said narrowing his eyes in a joking manner.  
  
"And you are truly sad Bosco." Beka said leaning in towards Bosco.  
  
"Meow." Bosco said.  
  
"Cat woman is out of the cage now." Harper put in. Beka mockingly clawed at the two of them.  
  
"Beka," Tyr started, "how good are you?"  
  
"Really good. On the recreation team I was on for the foster care I was number one." Beka said.  
  
"Out of how many?" Ty asked.  
  
"20, age range was eight to eighteen." Beka said.  
  
"And how did they get the little ones to dive?" Faith asked.  
  
"It was basically whoever wasn't afraid of the diving board."  
  
"How can you be afraid of a plastic board that bounces?" Harper asked.  
  
"And you call yourself a genius? And if you fell off a diving board and almost drowned at a young age you'd be afraid too." Beka said.  
  
"Did happen, and I still go on the diving board." Harper stated proudly.  
  
"You are one freaky teenage boy." Rommie said as the bell rang. At 3:45 that afternoon Faith and Beka showed up. They ended up playing cards until the coach showed up. Sister Mary Clarence showed up fifteen minutes late.  
  
"Yo, sister, why are you here?" Beka asked.  
  
"I'm the coach Rebecca." She answered. Sister Mary Clarence was the only one who called Beka by Rebecca. They some how came to a compromise on it.  
  
"Cruz is going out for the team along with Kim?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yea 10 bucks Kim doesn't make it." Beka whispered as Kim dived off the board.  
  
"You're on."  
  
Beka went and did the hardest dive she knew and it was really good. Faith went and did well too.  
  
"Alright everyone. I'll have the list up tomorrow." Sister Mary Clarence said. 15 girls tried out but only 12 would make the team. The next day they checked the list. Cruz had made the team as an alternate but Kim was cut.  
  
"Cough up my 10 bucks baby." Beka said.  
  
"Lucky duck." Faith said sarcastically. Beka rolled her eyes then jumped three feet into the air and turned around.  
  
"Tyr! What in the *freak* of *nature* do *you* think you were doing?" Beka asked.  
  
"Sorry honey. But I just want to congratulate you on making the team." Tyr said.  
  
"Thanks" Beka blushed as they sat down for class. Friday night the football team played Saint Michaels. Saint Joseph won by three points. It was the first time they had in 23 years. 


	10. White christmas with some news

Chapter Ten: "First real white Christmas and some disturbing discoveries."  
When Beka returned home from Tyr's house, after having Christmas Eve dinner there, Faith was sitting on Beka's bed waiting for her.  
  
"What's wrong Faith? Did you and Bosco have another fight?" Beka asked closing the door behind her.  
  
"No. I'm late."  
  
"Sure it ain't from stress of taking on more at school?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. I lost my virginity after the homecoming dance." Faith said.  
  
"You what? Oh my god please tell me this is not some sick joke." Beka said getting worried.  
  
"It's not a sick joke. Beka please help me. I can't go to anyone else about this." Faith said as the tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Why not Rommie or Trance?"  
  
"Rommie would tell Dylan who would tell Bosco and Tyr who would tell your parents who would tell mine, not to mention Bosco would freak if he found out to early. And Trance, well she would be really happy and tell her parents who would call mine and Bosco's and he would still freak. So therefore you're the only one."  
  
"Ok I so get your point. Have you tried a home pregnancy test yet?" Beka asked. Faith nodded. "Well?"  
  
"Positive. I need to do it a second time before I can go to the clinic about it." Faith said. Bosco walked in right after she said that.  
  
"You ok Faith?" He asked. Beka walked over to the do pushing Bosco out.  
  
"Maybe later you can talk to her. We're discussing feminine things. You understand right?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yea completely." He said going back downstairs.  
  
Beka closed the door again as Faith exited her bathroom. While they waited they talked about what would happen if she were pregnant, what she could do in college as a back up plan for the police academy. And how the best way to break it to Bosco would be. The test came back negative.  
  
"I'll take you to the clinic with me in two days. That's when I get check for my odd menstrual cycle." Beka said.  
  
"Why did it start so late any way?" Faith asked.  
  
"It didn't start late, it's just I don't bleed when the egg exits my body. That is why I'm getting checked out. It was normal for me not to bleed." Beka said.  
  
"Weird." Faith said.  
  
"It is my dear child." Beka said laughing. Jamie and Jeff came running into her room.  
  
"Yes my wonderful little twins?" Beka asked. She always called them her twins before they all got adopted.  
  
"Can you read us a story about Santa Claus?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure. Climb up onto my bed with Faith and I'll get one." Beka said going over to her bookshelf. She had a small collection of books. She took the one that had a collection of Christmas stories in it.  
  
"Ahh, here we go. 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." Beka read.  
  
When she finished the story, Faith and Jamie were lying down asleep and Jeff was using her arm as a pillow. She laid him down and covered all three of the sleepers with a light blanket. She than went downstairs to help the rest of the family.  
  
"They are all asleep." Beka said sleepily.  
  
"How's Faith doing?" Bosco asked looking up at her from the floor with Christmas lights wrapped around him. The lights were actually plugged into the wall and turned on.  
  
"She's doing ok and you look nice with those lights, Bos. And I am not going to tell you what is wrong with Faith because that's her place to talk." Beka said.  
  
"Ok." Bosco said.  
  
They finished decorating the tree and putting the presents under it at around two in the morning. Beka slept in the twins' room, since the twins' were in her bed with Faith. The next morning after breakfast Faith went home and Tyr showed up to drop off some presents. There were two for Beka alone. About lunchtime the rest of the Boscorelli family showed up for Christmas dinner. Beka went to the back porch and sat out there to think. She was thinking about Faith. She hoped everything would be ok. She watched the snow fall slowly to the ground. One of Bosco's cousins wondered out onto the back porch.  
  
"Hi, I'm Will, you must be Rebecca." He said.  
  
"Please don't try and cheer me up." Beka said, "I really don't need it."  
  
"Will, go inside so I can talk to Beka. Besides it's almost time to open presents." Bosco said from the door with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. Will looked at Bosco than at Beka and saw that they had some secret between them that only they knew. It was like they could read each other's minds or something.  
  
"Ok see you two inside." Will said as he took a quick exited back to the inside of the house.  
  
"Forget it Bosco. That hot chocolate won't help you to find answers." Beka said.  
  
"I brought you a mug, because I thought you needed a warm drink, and maybe you wanted some company." Bosco said sitting down next to Beka. Beka took one of the mugs and took a sip.  
  
"Maybe we should go in to open presents." Beka said standing up. Bosco could tell she was trying hard to hide something and he wasn't going to be one to press her to tell something she didn't want to tell.  
  
"Hey Beka, just remember you can tell me anything, and family don't lie to eachother." Bosco said, "whether we're blood or not, we're still family."  
  
"I know. You'll be the first to know if I need any help." Beka said smiling.  
  
He smiled back as they both went inside to open presents. Beka got a computer with a printer and money along with a locket and a pair of earrings from Tyr. The next day Faith and Beka both went to the clinic. They were both getting checked out, for different reasons. When they got back to the house, everyone but Bosco, were out shopping and Bosco was sitting on the couch holding a home pregnancy test. Beka and Faith stopped and looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Beka, what in the hell were you thinking having sex with Tyr?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This." Bosco said showing the test. Beka and Faith looked at eachother.  
  
"First of all, it ain't mine, second of all what were you doing in my room, let alone my bathroom, and third of all" Beka took a step towards him "I am still a virgin, so Tyr and I didn't have sex. Yea we talked about it but we aren't going to do something like that right now. And I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you."  
  
"Whose is it than?" Bosco asked. Faith raised her hand and Bosco was shocked. 


	11. Eggnog,food and pregnancy

Chapter Eleven: "Eggnog, food, and pregnancy?"  
  
"What. How. When?" Bosco stammered out slowly.  
  
"I am pregnant. I would have asked you to come along but I was afraid of how you'd react to it before I was sure." Faith said going over to him. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"How far along are you?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"The night of homecoming. But we used protection." Bosco said meeting Faith's gaze.  
  
"And we knew there'd be a small chance this might happen, too." Faith said. The rest of the Boscorelli family walked in. Faith and Bosco looked at eachother.  
  
"Mom and dad can we talk to you?" Beka said.  
  
"Sure." Mr. Boscorelli said walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey Mikey, take them out back please." Beka said. He nodded taking the twins outside. "You two may want to sit down for this." Beka said.  
  
"Ok." Mrs. Boscorelli said sitting down. Beka headed to the stairs. "Beka sit." She went and leaned against a wall instead.  
  
"Why is there a home pregnancy test on the coffee table?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.  
  
"It's mine." Faith said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"I'm the father." Bosco said holding Faith's hand.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Boscorelli asked mad, "I thought it was Mikey's child."  
  
"Calm down dear." Mrs. Boscorelli said, "Beka did you know about this?"  
  
"And if I did?" Beka asked.  
  
"You should have told us something." Mr. Boscorelli said.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Faith is the one having your grandchild, not me. She came to me for help which I did, and I wasn't going to tell you guys that unless if she asked me too." Beka said. She walked out of the living room and went to her room.  
  
"Mom, dad, I just found out before you walked in." Bosco said, "I'm prepared to take the responsibility of it."  
  
"And what about when the child is born?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.  
  
"When that time comes we'll figure it out dear. Faith do your parents know?" Mrs. Boscorelli asked. Faith shook her head no.  
  
"I'll call them over." Mr. Boscorelli said walking out. Faith bursted into tears. When her parents arrived Faith and Bosco were sitting at the kitchen table. Bosco had a hold on her hand.  
  
"It'll be alright." He whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Faith are you ok?" Her mother asked her coming into the kitchen. Faith stood up and faced her parents.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm p-pregnant." Faith said. Beka was sitting at the top of the stairs listening in secret. Her father looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Are you certain?" Her mother asked. Faith nodded looking at the floor.  
  
"Who's the father?" Her dad asked.  
  
"I am." Bosco said standing up.  
  
"Did I ask you?" "Dad chill out will you?" Faith said more than asking.  
  
"Now let's see, I find out my daughter is pregnant by her boyfriend, she didn't tell us before him or his parents. Why shouldn't I be upset?" he asked.  
  
"Because at least she told you while she was afraid to." Beka said stepping off the steps. "And if you really want to know something I found out before even Bosco because she asked me to help her and not tell anyone. And if I were pregnant like Bosco thought at first and I'm not pregnant, I'd be so terrified to tell Bosco and his parents. And you Mr. Yokas is one reason why I hate a lot of the male population so much."  
  
Beka went back upstairs followed by Bosco and Faith. A few moments later Tyr showed up. He went to Beka's room and gave her her clothes back. He got his shirt back and told her to keep his sweat pants.  
  
"She is right." Mr. Yokas said after a few minutes.  
  
"About what?" Mrs. Boscorelli asked.  
  
"All of it Rose. We need to be a little tougher on her because shes our only child." Mr. Yokas said. After awhile both Faith and Bosco's parents accepted Faith's pregnancy. 


	12. Dive team and the stork

Chapter Twelve: "Dive team and the stork gave us a baby."  
  
Because of now being pregnant, Faith was a permanent alternate that never substituted for anyone on the team. Beka told her once 'I'll dive good enough for the both of us.' Faith smiled every time she remembered that phrase. A month and a half-later Faith was looking over the crowd of supporters who had come out to watch the competition. She shook her head and wondered how Beka talked her into joining the team. Beka dived a perfect 10 again. She was good and the best on the team. She had scouts talk to her about the Olympic team and college teams all the time. She was also in the newspaper for being the best in their county, Santa Rose, New Mexico. She was offered to be on the Olympics team but turned it down. She told the people the 'she wasn't going to do competitive diving as a career, but for fun.' And she left it at that. After the competition and they won it, Faith and Beka were talking to their boyfriends when two guys' approached them.  
  
"Excuse us, we just moved here and we were wondering if you may know a Rebecca Valentine?" the older gentlemen asked. Beka and Bosco recognized them but they said nothing.  
  
"No we don't know any Valentine's." Beka said smiling.  
  
"And only a Valentine would answer like that."  
  
"And only and idiot and his sidekick would break a restraining order." Beka said walking away. Tyr followed.  
  
"You do know she did legalize that you're no longer her legal family, right?" Mrs. Boscorelli said walking past them.  
  
"You ok Beka?" Tyr asked her when he caught up to her.  
  
"Peachier than a peachy peach can be." She said with a smile.  
  
"You are one weird peach, cat woman." Faith said with a smile. Tyr and Beka hugged, Sid and Rafe walked by them and saw the exchange between the two teens, Sid was a little saddened that he couldn't have that kind of relationship with his niece, but he could totally, 100% blame her either for doing what she did. She grew up in a rough lifestyle. Being abused, given up on, being put on flash involuntarily, among other factors. Later that day Faith and Beka met her parents, Bosco's family and Tyr at the clinic to find out the baby's gender. Bosco and Faith went into the examination room together with the doctor. Beka ended up going to sleep on Tyr's lap. He couldn't blame her, she had worn herself out by helping Faith and Bosco, the dive team, school and balancing out family and hanging with friends. About 45 minutes later the expecting parents emerged into the waiting room. Tyr woke Beka up, she sat up.  
  
"We're having" Faith couldn't keep from smiling, "a girl."  
  
"Hopes she's an angel like you." Faith's father said.  
  
"And you're spoil too." Faith said hugging both her parents.  
  
"Can I keep the bow tie or does it have to be returned?" Beka asked.  
  
"Bow tie? What bow tie?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.  
  
"You mean to tell me we didn't buy a bow tie?" Beka asked.  
  
"You're tired Beka." Tyr said.  
  
"No I'm cold." She said looking at him. He noticed her face was kind of pale. He felt her forehead.  
  
"Shes burning up." He said.  
  
"Let's get her checked out." Mrs. Boscorelli said. That was the last thing she heard before passing out. She woke up in the hospital. She heard the faint beeping noises coming from the machines and noticed she had an I.V. in her hand. She groaned.  
  
"Why do I feel like a freight train ran over my head?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're in the hospital do to lack of nutrition and serious virus that's not contagious." Tyr said.  
  
"Damn," Beka mumbled, "no wonder I feel like complete shit."  
  
"Rest Rebecca. You'll need it. The doctors said that you may be well enough to leave by tomorrow." Tyr said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and left.  
  
"Night." They said in unison. Beka went back to sleep. 


	13. Baby showers

Chapter Thirteen: "Baby showers bring May flowers? Thought it was 'April showers bring May flowers'." A/N: this title makes no sense at all, I don't think it goes with the chapter but oh well.  
  
The next afternoon Tyr, Bosco and Faith all entered Beka's hospital room. She heard them enter but passed it off as a doctor or nurse since no one was talking. She opened her eyes when she felt a familiar hand on her cheek. She leaned into it smiling.  
  
"Morning." She said.  
  
"Its afternoon Beka." Tyr said. They both smiled.  
  
"Hey Beka, we got your work and it is at the house." Faith said. Beka nodded and looked at Bosco.  
  
"Go ahead Bosco, you can say or do whatever it is you are itching to do." Beka said. Bosco smiled picked up a cracker.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." He said making Beka smile.  
  
"Please no more food for me. All I have had is crackers and juice. I'm sick of it." Beka said.  
  
"How are you feeling other than that?" Tyr asked sitting on her bead.  
  
"Like someone beat the crap outta me, which" Beka said pointing to Tyr, "by the way actually did happen to me." A nurse walked in.  
  
"What?" Beka asked annoyed.  
  
"You're free to go." The nurse said walking out. Beka just rolled her eyes as Tyr chuckled.  
  
"A little cranky aren't you Beka?" Faith asked.  
  
"They've done nothing but stick me with needles since I became conscious yesterday evening." Beka said getting up. After signing out they left the hospital. A couple months later, Beka threw Faith a baby shower. She had help from Rommie and Trance.  
  
"Why would anyone want to have a baby shower in March?" Harper asked.  
  
"Do they have tests that say he is a genius? I.Q. tests do not do that." Beka said.  
  
"Meow." Harper said. Beka clawed at him hissing slightly.  
  
"Beka I still cant believe you are a day younger than me." Bosco said.  
  
"What can I say? Besides what are you two going to name your daughter?" Beka asked changing the subject very quickly. Harper went to open his mouth to say something but decided better against it when Tyr shot him a 'don't say it' look.  
  
"Angelic Rebecca." Faith said.  
  
"Angelic after Faith's grandmother and Rebecca after you." Bosco said.  
  
"Bosco proposed your name as her middle name." Faith said. Bosco blushed.  
  
"Awww." Trance and Rommie said. Dylan and Harper immediately put their hands around their girlfriends' mouths. Bosco blushed even more.  
  
"Don't feel bad Bos, my mom could always make my dad blush." Beka said.  
  
"How much do you remember of your mom?" Trance asked innocently.  
  
"Enough to remember her. I was only five when she died." Beka said looking down at the ground. Tyr pulled her over to him, well attempted to is a better word since she pulled away from him and walked out of the house. She went to the park and sat on a bench. She watched the children run and play with eachother and adults. She smiled as she watched. Rev approached and lightly touched her shoulder making her jump slightly.  
  
"Sorry." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"May I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, anything." He answered back.  
  
"Whats your real name?" She asked, "I mean-"  
  
"Its ok, it's a fair question. Let's see now- my real name. It is John." He said. "I've been called Rev so long. I don't even think it's been put on school roster since first grade."  
  
"Well you just answered my second question."  
  
"I have a question for you Rebecca," Rev said, "Why do you repress a lot of your past memories?"  
  
"To protect you guys. Mainly to keep everyone from trying to get into my head." Beka said. Rev understood and didn't press on the matter. "My father beat me and nearly killed me, once he almost did kill me twice in one week."  
  
"I think God brought you to us to show you that not everyone beats children." Ty said.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Beka asked not looking at him.  
  
"Just got here. Rev your mother wants you home." Rev got up and went home. Beka got up and went home after Ty left. The next morning in church, Beka thought about the day her mother was killed and the funeral. Bosco saw her noticeably pale. After the service she got up and walked to the car. Bosco told Tyr that she had been like that during the whole service. Bosco said he'd watch the twins at the park.  
  
"No swimming." Mr. Boscorelli yelled after them. When Mr. Boscorelli turned the car off Beka got out and went to her room. He followed her.  
  
"You're not going to beat me are you?" She asked him.  
  
"No, I would never do that." He said from the door. She relaxed and sat on her bed. Mrs. Boscorelli came in.  
  
"I asked Mrs. Trut about this and she said it is due to stress." She said. The phone rang and Mr. Boscorelli answered it in the hallway. He came back in.  
  
"Beka, Tyr's on the phone for you." He said. She went to the phone and her 'parents' went downstairs.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"How are you?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Ok I guess. Childhood memories resurfaced." Beka said.  
  
"Would you like to stay over here tonight where it is quiet? The boy's are at their father's house." Tyr said.  
  
"Let me go ask." Beka said. She put the phone on the table and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and asked her parents. They said yes.  
  
"Just no sex." Mr. Boscorelli said.  
  
"We won't." Beka said going upstairs. He had cooled off from Faith's pregnancy. She went and told Tyr she'd be over in a little bit. Beka went to tell her parents that she was leaving.  
  
"Call when you get there." Mrs. Boscorelli said as Beka opened the door.  
  
"I will." Beka said leaving. When she got there she called her parents telling them she got there all right. Tyr took her to his room.  
  
"You'll stay in my room." He said.  
  
"Were will you sleep?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Across the hall, in the boys' room." Tyr said kissing her forehead. A couple hours later, after they had dinner, Beka took a quick shower and put her nightclothes on. She said good night to Tyr, his aunt and his grandmother. She than climbed into Tyr's bed and went into an un-peaceful sleep. When Tyr woke up the next morning he noticed Beka was curled up in a ball against his stomach completely under the covers. She looked stressed, tense and scared. He shook his head and woke her up.  
  
"Five more minutes please Rafe." Beka mumbled curling up tighter.  
  
"Beka, its time to get up and go to school." Tyr said. Beka jumped and looked at Tyr. She didn't recognize her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"My cousins room. You do know you stayed here last night right?" Tyr asked lightly touching her arm. She nodded yes. "Ok come on we have to leave for school."  
  
They got up, dressed and were on their way to school. They met up with the rest of the gang. Faith was beginning to show now. In homeroom Trance turned and looked at Beka.  
  
"What are you doing for your 18th birthday?" Trance asked Beka.  
  
"Visit my mother's grave." Beka said not looking up from the letter she was writing. Dylan than turned and looked at Beka.  
  
"Who are you writing to?" He asked.  
  
Beka looked up at him, "Mrs. Trut if you really want to know." She said going back to the letter.  
  
"O.k if you say so." Dylan said turning his attention back to Rommie. Beka responded to him by hissing. Rommie and Dylan were making plans for their anniversary. Ty, Bosco, Tyr, and Faith began playing cards. Harper became their dealer; he only liked to play when something was at stake (ex. Strip poker) or gambling was involved (ex. Candy or money). Trance just watched. Cruz walked over to Beka with Jimmy and Kim behind her.  
  
"You think you are so much better than us because you grew up trying to survive from day to day don't you?" She said more than asking. Beka closed her binder and stood up.  
  
"There is one major difference between us," Beka started, "it is that I can, and have survived on the streets and lived through abuse. You haven't and probably wouldn't ever survive very long in that life style."  
  
"What are you saying?" Cruz asked.  
  
"Alexis, why don't you leave me alone? Go back to your family and learn how to be some snobby rich person, marry some guy that is rich and maybe he'll be the next president or something." Beka said. The bell rang and she got her stuff and went to English.  
  
"Beka don't you think that was a bit much in front of the homeroom class?" Trance asked from behind her.  
  
"Yea, but would you rather me beat her up or say what I said?" Beka asked taking her seat.  
  
"True." Trance said sitting down.  
  
"Where's the bad ass we all met?" Tyr asked her.  
  
"The vacant lot we fought in." Beka said.  
  
"Ok. Oh Beka I have a cousin who is moving in with me today. He is coming to school sometime today." Tyr said.  
  
"Ok." Beka said as the late bell rang. 


	14. Meetings and such

Chapter Fourteen: "New meetings and revelations"  
  
Tyr was an aid for Beka's math class. He was currently running arraigns for the teacher. In the middle of the period a new student walked in behind a secretary from the office. The boy had a small resemblance to Terry, Tyr's aunt. He was introduced to the class than instructed to sit next to Beka in the back of the room.  
  
"Hey my name's Monty, what's yours?" He asked. Beka looked him up and down and went back to reading.  
  
"Rebecca please help him with today's lesson. He is now your partner until the end of the year." The father said.  
  
"Yes father." Beka groaned out.  
  
"Sorry for not answering you. I'm not used to new people in class." Beka said.  
  
"That's ok. So what are we doing today?" Monty asked.  
  
"Uh," Beka started looking at her work, "we're doing factoring."  
  
"That's easy, at my old school we already did this." Monty said.  
  
"Than by all means do the work, I'm already down with this weeks work anyway." Beka said going back to reading the book that was in her hand. She was reading it for a project for the philosophy teacher, even though she didn't take the class. It was for fun. It was something to help keep her out of trouble. Monty finished the sheet in less then five minutes. When the bell rang Beka got up and went to her next class which was her acting class. They had to do book work. Rommie, Harper, Beka and Tyr did their work on the stage. Beka was almost done.  
  
"Harper can you hand me my blue sparkle binder from my book bag?" Beka asked. Harper looked.  
  
"There isn't one in here." He said.  
  
"Crap, new kid distracted me during class and I forgot I put it under my seat." Tyr looked at her. "No Tyr, not in that way. He evened out the class so I have to work him." The bell rang and they went to lunch. Well Beka went to get her binder. The Father said the new kid got it for her. She thanked him and went to lunch. When she got there Monty approached her. Tyr got up to ask her something at the same time.  
  
"Rebecca you left this in math." Monty said.  
  
"Thanks." Beka said taking her binder. Before she could say or do anything she was picked up from behind. "Put me down!" She was put down and she turned around and slapped Bosco on his arm, hard.  
  
"Oww what was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Wanna fight me?" Beka asked.  
  
"No, I don't fight girls. Especially those that have secret identities." Bosco said. Beka slapped his arm again, Bosco rolled his eyes going to the table.  
  
"You're a serious bum you know that right Bosco?" Beka said in tow of him. Monty followed and Tyr came up.  
  
"Beka have you met Monty yet?" Tyr asked approaching Beka and Monty.  
  
"Yea he's the new kid in my math class. Why?" Beka asked.  
  
"He's my cousin." Tyr said.  
  
"Oh my gooyness." Beka said, "My comment has been retracted."  
  
"Wait, you know my cousin Tyr?" Monty asked.  
  
"Yea we are after all dating." Beka said sitting down.  
  
"And I'm sorry for not telling you his name Beka." Tyr said.  
  
"'Tis ok milord." Beka said bowing her head slightly.  
  
"No! We are not starting with the 17th century English today." Dylan said sitting down.  
  
"Bum." Rommie and Beka said in unison.  
  
"Beka how far have you gotten in my book?" Trance asked.  
  
"I have two chapters left." Beka said. "And Dylan stop victimizing me because I'm white."  
  
"I don't victimize you because of your race, nor of your gender. I victimize you because you're funny." Dylan said.  
  
"So now he's funny." Brandon and Mikey said. They all laughed.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Monty asked his cousin. Before Beka could comment Tyr put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hmph" Beka said through his hand.  
  
"She is very open-minded when she is in a comfortable state or area." Tyr said. Beka licked his hand. He took his hand off her mouth and wiped on his pants. "That is disgusting Beka."  
  
"Isn't it Rebecca?" Monty asked.  
  
"No, some teachers call me 'Rebecca' because I wont answer them when they call me 'Beka'. Ok, Monty, I'm gonna introduce you to the group. We have Faith who is dating Bosco who is Mikey's older brother. I'm their adopted sister. We have Dylan who is dating Rommie, Trance and Harper who are the newest couple, Brandon which is Harper's younger cousin, there is Ty and Rev, they are our- young ministers, and here comes Carlos." Beka said. Carlos sat down.  
  
"Hey Beka, can you do me a favor?" He asked.  
  
"Depends." She said.  
  
"Can you come and help out with the squad? We need someone to join." He said.  
  
"Monty what are you interested in?" Beka said.  
  
"Actually I'd like to be called 'Doc' and I want to be a medic when I get out of high school." Monty said.  
  
"Ok, maybe Doc here would like to do it Carlos. I've been traumatized by those boys enough, don't you think?" Beka said.  
  
"What squad is he on?" Doc asked.  
  
"Carlos, he's our local wannabe medic. He's on the school's EMT squad." Brandon said. Doc and Carlos went into a deep conversation about the EMT squad. They were brought out of their conversation when Beka started hissing. She was hissing at a passing Alexis, Kim and Jimmy. Rommie and Trance were hissing too.  
  
"Ok, cat woman and her lovely side-kicks cat girls calm down. The danger has passed." Bosco said.  
  
"Why do they call you cat woman?" Doc asked.  
  
"Because she hisses at people, and she is like cat woman." Faith said finishing off Beka's soda.  
  
"Jeez, finish my drink why don't ya." Beka said. Faith clawed at her.  
  
"Beka, Grandma Jean said you're more than welcome to stay again tonight if you want." Tyr said.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll go home tonight and let mom and dad know I'm ok and nothing happened last night." Beka said. 


	15. Living arrangements

Chapter Fifteen: "Who to live with?"  
  
"Beka" Sister Mary Clarence said as Beka approached the edge of the high dive. Beka sat on the edge of the board swinging her feet.  
  
"Yea?" Beka asked.  
  
"You've got a visitor."  
  
"Ok." Beka said as she stood up and dove off the board. She exited the pool putting her warm- up pants on. She saw Mrs. Trut and went to her.  
  
"Beka, I have some news for you," Mrs. Trut said, "Your uncle and the Boscorelli family are at the court. Both are fighting for legal guardianship over you."  
  
Beka grabbed her things and left. Faith followed her. Beka was headed to the courthouse. She was furious that her uncle was trying to get legal custody over her even after she legally disowned him and her brother. Tyr and Bosco followed behind at a 'safe' distance from the girls.  
  
"Beka what is bothering you now?" Faith asked trying the best she could to keep up with Beka.  
  
"Bosco's parents and Sid and Rafe are fighting over legal guardianship over me." Beka said rounding yet another corner.  
  
"They love you." Faith said as they entered the courthouse. Beka stopped outside the courtroom.  
  
"Tell me, how can abusive, drug addict, criminals love anyone other than themselves?" Beka asked than entered the room. When she did everyone who was in the room looked at her. "I hope I get a say in this matter your honor."  
  
"Rebecca Valentine right?" The judge asked remembering her slightly, she nodded, "You're in fact the one in question here. Which family would you like to live with?" Beka stepped forward, looking to her biological family and the Boscorelli's.  
  
"The Boscorelli family doesn't abuse or neglect me nor the other children in the house, while my biological family does abuse me among other stuff. I would like to live with the Boscorelli family your honor." Beka said.  
  
"Then the court rules, Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli as Rebecca's new legal guardians again. Rafe and Sid Valentine you have to stay at least 200 yards away from Rebecca and her new family. Court adjourned." The judge said. Beka smiled and left with her new family. That night she told Bosco and his family excluding the twins, to go out and 'hang' together for a night. Tyr helped her with some of her homework.  
  
"Beka" Jeff asked entered the living room, "How do you spell your full name?"  
  
"Rebecca?" She asked. Jeff nodded. "R-E-B-E-C-C-A. Why?"  
  
"Mrs. Adams said we can't use nicknames on our drawings." Jeff said going back to the kitchen. Tyr shook his head chuckling. Beka hit him slightly with a couch pillow. When the rest of the family got home Beka closed the twins' bedroom door and went to bed. Tyr had gone home an hour or so before. Prom came and went, and then it was time for graduation. Beka went into instant sour mood because of it. On her diploma it had her real last name 'Valentine' but when she walked across the stage she was called Rebecca Boscorelli. After the ceremony there was a small party 


	16. Events with consequences

Chapter Sixteen: "Chain of events with consciences"  
  
During the party, Bosco got everyone's attention for something 'important'. He got down on one knee in front of Faith.  
  
"Faith Yokas, I've loved you since we were really little, will you marry me?" He said.  
  
"Yes." She said as he put the ring on her finger. He stood and kissed her. Jamie and Jeff both hugged her. Beka raised her coke can (A/N: I know a bit cheesy or corny but my story.) saying she was happy for them. Beka than took Tyr to the only spot he and Bosco never found.  
  
"You are right the view up here is fantastic." He said.  
  
"I know. And what I'm wondering is how and why you and Maurice never found it." Beka said hugging her boyfriend.  
  
"Because, we never came to these part of the woods." Tyr said kissing her. They ended up making out for a bit before heading back home. A few weeks later Mikey went to go wake Beka for their morning run. When he entered he noticed she was gone and a note on her bed addressed to the family. He immediately gave it to his parents and they read it. They immediately went to the location that Beka was supposed to be at. She was standing in the same spot since 6 a.m. Rev was there trying to talk Beka out of whatever crazy idea she had stuck in her head this time. When officer Gertex showed up, Beka shot him a look that could kill. Rev moved out of the way so Gertex could take over.  
  
"Rebecca, what is wrong?" Gertex asked. "Whatever it is you don't want to do."  
  
"And how the hell would you know?" She snapped. Gertex stepped closer to her and noticed her eyes were all white. "I'm nothing but a crazy nut not meant to be living with anyone."  
  
"Where'd you get the flash?" Gertex asked.  
  
"Took it from Sid when I disowned him." Beka said. The Boscorelli parents showed up with Mikey, Jamie and Jeff. She noticed that the twins were afraid. She used to always have that look in her eyes. She than turned and ran, Gertex chased her. He lost her in the woods due to her being faster than he is. He called into his station and let them know Beka was on the run again and if found take her to the hospital and call the Boscorelli's. When he got back to where Beka took off from he held his head down.  
  
"Rose, Jay, I'm sorry I lost her." He said.  
  
"Please just find her and help her." Rose said. They left and went home. When news of her taking off got to Tyr, he freaked. Bosco was devastated and ended up taking on more and more work. Tyr did his own searches looking in spots where Beka was known to hide out at or hang out at. There were increased fights at the vacant lot she was known to hang at before she moved in with the Boscorelli family. Bosco always had a weird feeling that he and the twins were being watched at night, but shook it off as being worried. The truth was that Beka was always looking after the twins when she wasn't fighting or anything at night. One afternoon while Harper was walking past the vacant lot he noticed someone curled up on the sidewalk. As he approached it he noticed it was Beka, she was bloodied and bruised and all. He got Beka rolled over enough to pick her up and carry her to his house. He put her in his bed while his mother called officer Gertex. She had woken up and asked for her vile of flash then went back to sleep. When Gertex showed up Harper handed the vile from Beka over to him.  
  
"Yup, it's flash. She's been on it since she took off." Gertex said.  
  
"I know she's been on it before, but what is it exactly." Harper said.  
  
"Like cocaine in liquid form and you put it in your eyes."  
  
"And her uncle gets it how if its illegal?" Harper asked.  
  
"This is New Mexico, and he is highly respected from the drug dealers." Harper called Bosco, Faith and Tyr over. By the time they showed up Beka was up and going through the beginning stages of withdrawal. They were in a heated argument.  
  
"I am helping you!" Harper said.  
  
"No you're not! If you were then you'd let me have it." Beka said back.  
  
"Its illegal." Harper said. Beka glared at Harper when Tyr stepped into the room. She noticed him and lunged at Harper.  
  
"Rebecca." Tyr said pulling her off of Harper. She was kicking and screaming when Tyr pulled her out of the room. Bosco had already filled the tub with cold water by the time Tyr got Beka into the bathroom and into the tub. She laid in the tub shaking. When they got her back into Harper's room Faith put dry clothes on Beka and Beka went to sleep. Tyr sat at the edge of the bed holding Beka's hand.  
  
"Give it back please." She whispered in her sleep. She went in and out of a conscious state for three long days. 


	17. Stride and granted

Chapter Seventeen: "Take everything in stride, not for granted."  
  
Disclaimer: haven't had one in a while, but I don't own Andromeda or Third Watch. Plz don't sue me. I know the flashbacks are right in a row please read the previous chapter to understand why there are flashbacks.  
  
**Flashback** "Rev you say God does things for a reason. If that is true as you claim, then how can me getting addicted to flash and living with the Boscorelli's and all be his doing?" Beka asked.  
  
"You ask 'how can this be His doing'? How can it not be?" Rev asked back as Officer Gertex showed up and Beka glared at him. **End flashback**  
  
Tyr remained by Beka's side while she tossed and turned. At one point he thought she was seriously going to hurt either herself or someone else who helped hold her down at times.  
  
**Flashback** "Beka, what in the hell were you thinking having sex with Tyr?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This." Bosco said showing the test. Beka and Faith looked at each other.  
  
"First of all, it ain't mine, second of all what were you doing in my room, let alone my bathroom, and third of all" Beka took a step towards him "I am still a virgin, so Tyr and I didn't have sex. Yea we talked about it but we aren't going to do something like that right now. And I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you."  
  
"Whose is it than?" Bosco asked. Faith raised her hand and Bosco was shocked.  
  
"What. How. When?" Bosco stammered out slowly.  
  
"I am pregnant. I would have asked you to come along but I was afraid of how you'd react to it before I was sure." Faith said going over to him. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"How far along are you?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Two weeks." **End flashback** 


	18. Going back to normal

Chapter Eighteen: "Going back to normal?"  
  
**Flashback** "'Tis ok milord." Beka said bowing her head slightly. "No! We are not starting with the 17th century English today." Dylan said sitting down. "Bum." Rommie and Beka said in unison. "And Dylan stop victimizing me because I'm white." "I don't victimize you because of your race, nor of your gender. I victimize you because you're funny." Dylan said. **End flashback**  
  
"Where's my mother?" Beka asked. Faith was sitting on the bed next to her. Tyr was talked into eating something or at least attempt to try and eat.  
  
"She's not here Beka." Faith whispered.  
  
"Where is she?" Beka whispered shaking.  
  
"Dead." Faith whispered. Beka started screaming and violently kicking and swinging her arms around. Tyr came in and held her down as Bosco got their parents to come up. When they entered and Beka saw Mrs. Boscorelli she immediately calmed down and curled up into a ball on her side whimpering. Tyr rubbed her back until she settled down and fell asleep.  
  
"Lets get some lunch." Harper said. Tyr nodded kissing the top of Beka's head following everyone out and into the kitchen. A while later Beka woke up to being the only occupant in the room. It didn't surprise her at all. She got off the bed and walked over to Harper's stereo and looked at his CD collection. She put a CD into the stereo and turned it on. She then went to the window and looked out it watching some younger kids run down the sidewalk. The others came in quietly and saw Beka at the window. Harper turned off the stereo causing Beka to jump slightly.  
  
"Why Harper?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Putting me through withdrawal in your house and not in rehab." Beka said.  
  
"Because you have a better future and we all care about you." Beka turned around wiping a tear away.  
  
"Thank you Harper, and the rest of you too." She said smiling.  
  
"Now that is something that I have missed, that smile of yours." Bosco said.  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom. And congrates Trance and Harper." Beka said running to the bathroom. Faith followed and knocked on the door then entered. Beka was sitting on the toilet crying.  
  
"Please leave me alone." She said between sobs.  
  
"You ok?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yea I go through this every time I go through withdrawal." Beka said calming down, "And I doubt Tyr still wants to date me."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Faith asked.  
  
"If you were a guy and your girlfriend did what I did would you still want to date her?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yes," Tyr said, "I would." He entered. Faith left and went to Harper's room.  
  
"Is that really true?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yes it is. I love you Beka. Will you please just come back and try the family life again?" Tyr said kneeling in front of her. She nodded and they walked out of the bathroom and Jamie and Jeff both came running up to her and hugged her. They were both crying and happy to see her. 


	19. Home again

Chapter Nineteen: "Home again and Vacation"  
  
"How are you feeling Beka?" Mr. Boscorelli asked. Beka shrugged.  
  
"Ok I guess, considering." Beka answered rubbing the twin's backs. Jamie looked up at Beka.  
  
"Please don't leave us again." She whispered. 'I won't' Beka thought but smiled weakly at Jamie.  
  
"Let's go home." Mrs. Boscorelli said. They went home with Faith and Bosco too.  
  
The entire way home Jamie and Jeff did nothing but convince Beka that they didn't hate her, but still loved her. She and the twins had this bond, but her and Jamie had a stronger bond. When they got to the house the twins were told they had to leave Beka alone and go play. Tyr and her went to her room to talk.  
  
"Man I forgot what it felt like to be here." Beka whispered entering her room.  
  
"Yea, can we talk?" Tyr asked sitting on her bed. She nodded sitting on the bed across from him.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Will.. Umm, I would like you to come with me when I go off to college." Tyr said. He looked at Beka in fear when she hadn't said anything. Here it comes, he thought, she rejected the idea.  
  
"I would love too Tyr." She said.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want to pressure you into anything and lose you."  
  
"You love me enough to look for me and help me all this year, you lose me ever." She said, "and besides that I need to concentrate on my future now."  
  
"Acting?" Tyr semi asked.  
  
"I don't know if I could handle that lifestyle." She said shrugging. "I'll figure something out, ok."  
  
Tyr nodded and they kissed for the first time in about two weeks. It felt like she was gone for at least a month. They both laid down and Beka instantly fell asleep. She was still worn out from everything. Tyr ended up falling asleep too. A couple hours later Faith came in and woke them up for dinner. They both got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. When they entered there were not only the Boscorelli and Yokas families but also Tyr's family.  
  
"What memo did we miss?" Beka asked.  
  
"None. It's a welcome home dinner and we are leaving for vacation together in the morning." Bosco said sitting down. Tobias, Jamie, Jeff and Timothy all came running into the kitchen with Mikey and Doc right behind them.  
  
"Alright you six, stop running around and sit down." Faith said with her hands on her hips. Beka couldn't help but smile then burst out giggling.  
  
"Sorry." The six said in unison as they sat down.  
  
"Pregnancy rage there Faith?" Her father asked. She smiled at him. They all finished sitting down and ate dinner. After dinner they figured out sleeping arrangements thanks to Beka's thinking. Faith, Tobias, Timothy, Jamie and Jeff were to sleep in her room with her, Mikey and Tyr with Bosco, Mr. and Mrs. Yokas and Grandma Jean and Mrs. Terry in the twins' room.  
  
"You're to bright to be a Boscorelli." Bosco said.  
  
Beka jumped on him and they began wrestling. They did that for an hour while the adults went to sleep and Tyr and Faith put the four younger ones to bed. During the night Beka woke up unable to sleep. She got up and went into the kitchen. She found an unopened bottle of Tylenol placing it on the table going to the stove. She sat on the floor and fell asleep. At about 5 in the morning the parents were in the kitchen. They noticed Beka and Mrs. Boscorelli got a picture of Beka curled up on the floor next to the stove. She woke her up and Beka's first instinct was to freak and become alert. 


	20. The pier

Chapter Twenty: "The Pier"  
  
"Go wake everyone up." Mr. Boscorelli said once Beka relaxed. Beka got up and ran upstairs. First she woke Bosco, Mikey and Doc up. Tyr wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Five more minutes, please Aunt Terry." Tyr groaned out as he rolled back over.  
  
"Now lets see, I've been Aunt Terry, Grandma Jean, Doc and your mother. Funny how I can be all of them. But if you don't get up now not only will you not go on vacation with us but you wont see me while we're gone." Beka said. With that said, Tyr sat up in the bed so fast Beka fell off of it and landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"You ok?" Tyr asked as she got up.  
  
"Yea, but next please don't be telling me things you don't want say- oh Aunt Terry to know." Beka said going to the door. "Come help with the little ones." Tyr followed her to her room. Faith was already up and downstairs. Timothy and Jeff got up and ran downstairs when they were woken up. Tobias and Jamie wouldn't wake up so Beka picked Jamie up and Tyr got Tobias and they walked downstairs to leave.  
  
"Ready now?" They were asked. They nodded and they all left. They piled into two cars. About one in the afternoon they arrived at the house they rented for the next four weeks. Once they got their bags into the house Beka went to look at the view.  
  
"Come on Beka, come down to the pier with us." Tobias said pulling on Beka's hand.  
  
"No. You sure he's related to you Tyr?" Beka said.  
  
"Yea, go on with them." Tyr said. Bosco and Tyr were laughing so hard that Beka finally gave in and went down to the pier.  
  
"Come on Bos, let's go watch." Tyr said following Beka and the kids. While down there Beka had gotten onto the tire swing that hung over the water and started swinging on it. Tyr said something funny and made Beka fall off the swing. She landed in the water and didn't surface right away. When she did about 30 seconds later she was gasping for air then swam to the pier. Tyr offered her a hand. When she grabbed his hand she pulled him into the water then got out before he could get her. Beka hugged Bosco getting him wet. They went in and ate; well Beka and Tyr changed into dryer clothes first then sat with the rest of the group.  
  
"Maurice will you stop bringing up my past!" Beka yelled as she ran out of the house and towards the pier. She never called him by is real name or full name unless she was mad.  
  
"May I?" Tyr asked. Mr. Boscorelli nodded and Tyr went after her. 


	21. My Romeo

Chapter Twenty-one: "My Romeo"  
  
When Tyr got down to the pier Beka was sitting on the tire swing. He walked onto the pier. Beka heard him approach but didn't turn around.  
  
"Go away Bosco, I don't wanna here it Maurice." Beka said wiping some tears away.  
  
"I'm not him though." Tyr said. Beka remained with her back to him.  
  
"Why did you come after me?" Beka asked.  
  
"I love you and your parents let me come. How did you get up there any ways?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Climbed the tree, how else?"  
  
"Bosco didn't have any right to do what he did." Tyr said sitting on the pier.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you're not sticking up for him." Beka said annoyed, "aren't you two suppose to have each others backs or something?"  
  
"He was wrong, I don't help him when he is being like this." Tyr said, "Will you please come back inside?"  
  
"Men!" Beka whispered climbing back into the tree, then out of the tree. "You're way to sweet to me you know that right?"  
  
"I love you too." Tyr said slinging his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"My Romeo." Beka said.  
  
"Always and forever." He said leading her back to the house 


	22. Are you ever going to ask her to marry

Chapter Twenty- Two: "Are you ever going to ask her to marry you?"  
  
As the two of them entered the house, Bosco tried to apologize to Beka. She ignored him and went into the bedroom with Faith.  
  
"Bosco." Tyr started, "Let her be so she'll cool off, man. You can't rush a women to cool off after she just vented."  
  
"Why does she always talk to you or Faith?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Ask her that, she can tell you that better then anyone can." Tyr said sitting on the coach. Doc approached.  
  
"Are you ever going to ask her to marry you?" He asked Tyr.  
  
"Are you ever going to get a real life Doc." Tyr asked.  
  
"Yea man. But what's that got to do with my question?" Doc asked, Tyr gave him a look that clearly stated 'do I really have to answer that?' Doc let it be. Tyr got up and went into the room Beka retreated into. Faith was coming out.  
  
"Stand your ground Tyr, Bosco really pushed her tonight." Faith whispered. He nodded understanding what she meant. Beka was laying on her back on the bed.  
  
"Are you going to stand there watching me or are you going to come and sit down?" Beka asked. Tyr sat on the bed next to her. She sat up.  
  
"Beka, how can you keep taking on so much work? It's not good to do." Tyr said.  
  
"What?" Beka asked confused.  
  
"You take on so much. Why? You are helping Faith with her pregnancy. You did so much doing the school year when you moved into the-"  
  
"I know that the Boscorelli's won't abuse me, but I have been abused for so long and am used to all the work. There is still the fear of being abused. You forget- I'm not like the Boscorelli boys or Faith. If I can help them then maybe other children will have a chance to live without harm from their loved ones." Beka said cutting Tyr off.  
  
"Can you please try and take on less? If you kill yourself from an overload then I won't have a girlfriend to love." Tyr said kissing her cheek. Beka returned his kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'll try but no guarantees ok?" Beka said.  
  
"Ok." Tyr whispered. That night Faith and Beka slept in the bedroom with Jamie. The boys slept in the living room on the couch beds. At about 5:30 the next morning Jamie woke Beka up saying she was thirsty. Beka got her some water then sent her back to bed. She decided it was a good time to talk to Bosco.  
  
"Bosco. Bosco. Wake up Bosco, please." She whispered shaking him lightly. He woke up unhappy.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Can we talk now?" She asked. He sat up.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"About the way I treated you yesterday, I'm sorry I snapped at you how I did. I was wrong." Beka said.  
  
"So am I. I had no right to bring up your past when I did." Bosco said. "And I shouldn't have criticized you because of your past."  
  
Beka hugged her brother and let him go back to sleep for a couple more hours. Tobias, Timothy, and Jeff woke up and she had them sit at the table and color while she made some coffee. Once it was made it was almost seven so she started breakfast. Everyone started waking up and gathered in the dining room table or living room. As she was finishing up the pancakes Tyr came up behind her. 


	23. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned

Twenty-three: 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'  
  
Tyr wrapped his arms around Beka's waist as she placed the last of the pancakes on a plate. She giggled while she gently leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I thought you were gonna cut back some." He asked.  
  
"I said I would try. You can't truly say you expected it over night, did you?" She asked waving the spatula around. He grabbed it out of her hand. "Hey!"  
  
"You almost took my face off with it." Tyr said jokingly. They both laughed as she grabbed the plate of pancakes to put on the table. "Besides how long have you been up?"  
  
"Do you seriously want that answered Tyr?" Bosco asked entering the kitchen as Beka tried to exit quickly. Bosco stood in here way and Tyr stood behind her.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"5:30, happy?" Beka groaned out.  
  
"Yes, now I know what time you woke me up at. Good morning though Beka." Bosco said kissing her cheek. She wiped her cheek off.  
  
"Eww. I've just contracted cooties from Bosco." Beka said.  
  
"That's mean." Bosco said going and getting something to drink.  
  
"And you have a girlfriend." Beka said going to the table putting the pancakes on it.  
  
The children at with Faith, Doc, and Mikey. After them everyone else ate what was left. After breakfast was actually done and dishes were washed Tyr and Beka went for a walk around the yard. When they came back, Doc and Mikey decided to take the children down to the pier so they could swim. Jamie and Jeff stayed in the house to finish coloring, Beka said she'd see them down to the pier. Faith sat on the couch with her hand on her stomach.  
  
"You ok honey?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yea, she's kicking is all." Faith answered smiling. "Come feel."  
  
Bosco did, he was grinning from ear to ear, the twins ran over.  
  
"Can we feel to?" They asked. Faith nodded and put their hands were the baby was kicking. Beka got a picture of just Bosco feeling and one of the twins feeling the kick. She walked the twins to the pier after they got into their bathing suites. Later on Faith was taking a nap in the bedroom as Tyr and Beka lay on the couch watching a movie. She ended up falling asleep. Tyr couldn't help but smile as Beka started to snore lightly. It was due to the position she was laying in. Bosco got a picture of it so they could have one more picture of her to add to the album. After the movie, Tyr turned on the medical channel. After a few minutes Tyr got up without waking Beka. She mumbled something about how it was Rafe's turn to wash the horse and curled up into a ball Tyr just let it be and sat at the table with Bosco.  
  
"How's she doing man?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Quite well, what did she say to you at 5:30?" Tyr asked.  
  
"That she was sorry for snapping at me and all." Bosco said.  
  
"At least she came to you, Boz, that's better then her holding a grudge against you. How's Faith holding up?"  
  
"As good as a pregnant women can be." Bosco said.  
  
"I heard that Bosco." Faith said walking over to them.  
  
"Like they say Bosco, 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'." Tyr said. He received a playful slap from Faith.  
  
"Me mean? Never." Faith said as they all laughed.  
  
"Shhh, Beka's still asleep." Bosco said. Beka was awake but remained curled up. It was a trick she learned as a child, remain still and they don't suspect anything. She smiled at Bosco's concern.  
  
"I can sleep through a lot, Bosco, but not through you guys laughing at Faith." Beka said sitting up scaring the other three. She gave one look to Faith before she sprinted to the bathroom. Faith waddled over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. She could her Beka crying on the other side. 


	24. Can you keep a secret?

Chapter Twenty-four: "Can you keep a secret? Even if it is life threatening?"  
  
"Beka?" Faith asked lightly knocking on the bathroom door again. The door opened a crack and Faith entered closing the door behind her. Beka was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the tub looking at the back of the toilet. She was holding her knees against her chest as she wiped the last of her tears away.  
  
"You ok?" Faith asked sitting on the toilet in front of her.  
  
"No." Beka said looking away.  
  
"Ok." Faith said standing up. "I'm not one to push you into talking and you know that."  
  
Faith was at the door when Beka called her name. Faith turned and looked at Beka. She was pale and she noticed that she had some blood on the back of her hand.  
  
"Beka what happened?" Faith asked.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Beka asked standing up and washing her hands at the sink.  
  
"Yea, anything." Faith said.  
  
"You sure? Even if it is life threatening?" Beka asked.  
  
"I don't know about that." Faith said.  
  
"Then I can't tell you." Beka said.  
  
"How life threatening is it?"  
  
"It won't kill me but I may die in child labor if I'm not careful."  
  
"Well what caused it this thing, whatever it is you can't tell me about."  
  
"Flash. If I get pregnant in the next 6 weeks the baby and I will both die in labor." Beka said throwing up again in the toilet.  
  
"What does the flash have to do with this?"  
  
"Since I almost over dosed on it twice it is very lethal in my system. Once I withdrawal from using it I go into this thing of vomiting up either blood or getting the pneumonia. Looks like I may not get the pneumonia this time." Beka said flushing the toilet. As she was about to leave the bathroom her legs gave out and she fell grabbing the edge of the sink.  
  
"Want Tyr to come get you?" Faith asked. Beka nodded letting herself all the way to the floor slowly. Tyr came in after Faith called him and left the bathroom. He picked her up and carried her to the couch and set her down. Faith was sitting at the table playing fish with Bosco and Timothy.  
  
"You're warm Beka. I'm going to get you some aspirin to help take it down." Tyr said.  
  
"No." Beka said hoarsely. "I can only use Tylenol." Tyr nodded and got some. She took them and went back to sleep. She felt really bad and she wondered if she was really sick. Faith looked at her and bit her lip.  
  
'Should I tell Bosco and Tyr what she told me?' she thought to herself.  
  
She asked Tyr to play for her she was tired again. Truth was she didn't want to tell anyone unless Beka wanted her to. When she woke up Beka was still lying on the couch but now she was watching cartoons with the children. They were all laying on the floor laughing at something from the cartoon Ed, Edd, and Eddie. She went into the kitchen and all the adults entered. The Mr. Yokas and Mr. Boscorelli were talking about football and the three women were talking about some pottery they liked. 


	25. youknowwho

Chapter Twenty-five: "you-know-who"  
  
Beka turned the news on as the children went to play in the yard with Tyr, Mikey and Terry. Timothy approached Beka before he went out. He knew she didn't feel to well but still had an important question for her.  
  
"Beka?" He asked quietly. She looked at him. "Are you gonna become mine and Toby's cousin?"  
  
"We'll have to wait and see about it ok?" Beka said.  
  
"Pinky promise on that?" He asked holding his pinky out. Beka smiled and Bosco had the camera out yet again. She hooked her pinky onto Timothy's and kissed the tip of his pinky as he kissed hers. Beka turned the volume up when a small picture of her Uncle Sid came up in the corner of the screen.  
  
"We have just received information on the famous Sid Valentine. We have been informed that he has been arrested after being convicted of conducting the biggest drug scheme in the state of New Mexico. His nephew Rafe Valentine has been arrested as an accomplice. They will both be tried with a jury. We have no news on Sid's niece Rebecca Valentine and if she will have to appear in the court of law."  
  
"Great." Beka mumbled as she went into a coughing fit. She then ran into the bathroom vomiting again. When she walked out of the bathroom she felt ten times better. Well she still had a dull headache but her fever was gone and she wasn't lightheaded.  
  
"Hey, Faith, can you remind me when we get home to get that thing and give it to you-know-who." Beka said getting some water.  
  
"The what for who?" Faith asked.  
  
Beka pointed to Bosco saying "His thing."  
  
"You know how disgusting that sounds?" Doc asked at the door.  
  
"I now understand." Faith said.  
  
"And Doc it's none of your business what they do to my thing." Bosco said.  
  
"Bosco!" Beka and Faith said in unison. Doc threw his hands up joining the younger children and Mikey as Terry and Tyr came in. a few minutes later both Doc and Mikey came running in being chased by Jaime, Jeff, Tobias and Timothy. They hid behind Beka and Faith.  
  
"Uh, huh don't you be hiding behind the weak white girls." Beka and Faith said.  
  
"Y'all aren't weak." Mikey said, "You both could whoop my scrawny white tail."  
  
"True, but we are very temperamental right now." Faith said. 


	26. Secret?

Chapter Twenty-six: Secret?  
  
"Ow, catwomen's at it again." Faith said jokingly.  
  
"Well 'Batman' is on so come watch it kids." Beka said turning the cartoon on.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I spend more time with those four then you do Boscorelli." Beka said.  
  
"Is that suppose to be a rhetorical statement?" Mikey asked. Beka shook her head wondering why she still let the family adopt her because they were really funny sometimes. She went out onto the back porch to think.  
  
'I'm lucky to have them.' She thought. She noticed Grandma Jean come out and sit down next to her.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem edgy." The elder woman said.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I understand why Tyr is afraid to lose me, but.. I don't know. I don't know what to do. The flash, the fighting, the running away, growing up in foster care." Beka said getting worked up.  
  
"Calm down Rebecca. It's ok to feel like this. " Grandma Jean said. She was still the only person to call Beka 'Rebecca'. "Do you love Tyr?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm just worried."  
  
"Its normal to be. Just don't do anything you don't want to or will regret." The elder woman said going back inside. Beka was left to her thoughts. After awhile she noticed another presence. She looked up and saw Tyr.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Beka said. Tyr kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Tyr asked opening the small velvet box in his hands.  
  
"Yes I will." Beka answered. Tyr put the ring on her finger. "Its beautiful Tyr."  
  
"It was my mothers." Tyr answered. "Come on its fend for yourself night and it doesn't look so great in there."  
  
Beka chuckled, "I bet. Tyr can we keep this a secret for a bit?"  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want." Tyr answered leading her inside. 


	27. Opening up and proposal news

Chapter twenty-seven: Opening up and proposal news.  
  
A/N: disclaimer still applies- I don't own either show, I wish I did but oh well. I would like to thank my gurl for waiting for me to do this between both my surgeries in the last. I'll try to get more up on this story and my other one ASAP. Senior year is hectic. Please r/r.  
  
Faith noticed the ring on Beka's hand as they made some sandwiches. She grabbed Beka's hand to admire it.  
  
"Wow." She breathed in a whisper, "I never thought he'd propose here."  
  
"How do you know Tyr gave it to me?" Beka asked back in a whisper.  
  
"Because hun, he asked me what I thought of the ring. Also I know Grandma Jean sure didn't give it to you."  
  
"You know it was his mothers?"  
  
"Wow, that's special to do that." Faith said. "Let me guess, just between you, me and your fiancée?"  
  
"Yes please." Beka said receiving a nod from Faith as she went into the living room to eat with Bosco.  
  
Beka ate in the kitchen. She wasn't being withdrawn, she was just thinking about other stuff. Jaime came up to her and tugged at her hand lightly. Beka looked at her.  
  
"Can you read us a story?" She asked innocently. Beka kneeled down to her sisters' eye level and was about to say something when Timothy came over with a pleading look.  
  
"I swear you two are always scheming against me," She muttered, "Yes I'll read you guys a story."  
  
"Can I hear it too?" Bosco asked jokingly.  
  
"No you can't you over grown person." Beka shot back jokingly only to receive a mock hurt look from Bosco. She shook her head laughing at their inside joke. Bosco laughed with her.  
  
"Do you miss your mommy?" Timothy asked Beka before she could stand.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You don't live with your real mommy like I do. Do you miss her? Tyr said you have a ring to remind you of her."  
  
"Everyday, why do you ask?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Why are you curious?" Beka asked back.  
  
"I thought maybe if you didn't miss her so much you could love Bosco's mommy like your own."  
  
"I love her as if she was my real mommy. She loves me as a daughter also. But she knows she won't be able to replace my mother who died when I was a little girl." Beka said as she tried to fight back tears.  
  
"Please don't cry Beka I didn't mean to make you cry." Timothy said putting a small hand on her cheek. She put hers on top of his and held it in place.  
  
"Timothy, don't be sorry. I haven't cried about my moms' death in a long time and it is good to mourn someone you lost. Now lets go read that story I promised you." Beka said standing up. After she read the children a story she went and sat at the dining room table.  
  
"Sorry about Timothy asking you those questions." Terry said joining her.  
  
"Don't be. If anything I think he helped me. I bottle things up and let them eat me up inside; he got me to open up. More then Tyr could on the matter of my mom." Beka said with a small smile.  
  
"Where'd you get the ring?" Terry asked noticing the ring.  
  
"Tyr?" Beka answered as well as calling Tyr over.  
  
"He proposed?" Beka nodded.  
  
"I think the cat is peeking its head out of the bag, we should tell everyone else." Tyr said getting a nod from Terry and Beka both.  
  
Everyone took the news quite well. When they got home Beka and Bosco would go out jogging every morning so he could be in shape for the police academy. 


	28. Hit and runs

**Chapter Twenty- eight: **Hit and Runs

One morning as Bosco and Beka were crossing the street on their usual run, they slowed to a jog. Beka was ahead of Bosco and didn't see the car until she heard brakes squeal behind her. She turned around and saw Bosco laying on the ground screaming in agony. She ran to him and tried to keep him calm.

"I can't feel my leg Beka." Bosco yelled.

"Stay with me Bosco. Someone call 9-1-1 NOW!" Beka screamed, "Come on Maurice don't do this to me, talk to me."

Beka vaguely heard someone say an ambulance was its way.

"Bosco hang on a second, did anyone get the license plate number?" Beka asked not looking away from Bosco.

"Here I wrote it down." A lady said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you. You still with me man?" Beka asked taking the piece of paper. Bosco opened his eyes and nodded and groaned in pain.

When the medics arrived right behind the cops, who had the area taped off and were talking to witnesses, they asked Beka what happed.

"What's it look like? My brother was just hit by a car." Beka said through gritted teeth. They loaded Bosco onto the stretcher and pushed it to the ambulance. Bosco had a firm grip of Beka's hand so she went with them.

"Ma'am is their anyone we can call?" one of the medics asked.

"Uh, yea the number is 555-...uh 3250" Beka said turning her attention away from Bosco for a second.

"Did you even check his wound or put pressure on it." The medic asked.

"No, I wanted to keep him responsive. I don't need him in a coma right now." She responded as the bus stopped.

They took the stretcher out of the bus and into the hospital telling the nurses everything they needed to know. Tyr had to pull Beka away from the stretcher as he went into surgery. Sam numbly sat down in a seat in the waiting room waiting for a doctor to come in. An hour or so later a doctor entered the room and Beka stood up.

"How is he?" She asked immediately.

"He's out of surgery and stable for now. He'll be fine. He's still unconscious, the family can go and see him for a few minutes." The doctor said.

"I think Faith should go in before me." Beka said.

"What?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.

"Doctor does he need any blood donated?" Beka asked, "The medic said he lost a lot."

"He does, Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli your son has a rare blood type." The doctor said.

"Yes, its AB." Mrs. Boscorelli said.

"I have the same type. I'll donate." Beka said.

"No." Mrs. Boscorelli said.

"You want him alive? Let me do this, please. I don't care if you never pay me back. I let him get hit, let me make it right with him." Beka said following the doctor. The family went into Bosco's room and waited.

Ten minutes later a nurse entered the room and wheeled Bosco out with help from another nurse. About an hour later Bosco was returned to his room and Beka joined the group.

"Beka? Where have you been?" Tyr asked.

"Talking on the phone, getting the license number ran through the system." Beka answered. She stood next to Bosco's bed and thanked whoever was watching over her.

"Beka lets go get something to eat." Mikey said holding the twin's hands and started out of the room.

There was a beep then an annoying sound. Bosco had flat lined. Two nurses entered, Beka wouldn't leave the bedside. Before the nurses could do anything Bosco stabilized again. The nurses waited a minute or two then left. Faith let out a breath she'd been holding. Beka walked out and went to the cafeteria. Faith followed.

Faith sat down across from Beka saying, "You ok?" 

"Yea, I'll live. How's he doing?"

"He'll live. The Boscorelli's are lucky to have you here you know that right?" Faith asked.

"Yea, something about holding them together." Beka said putting her head on the table.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I'm tired. I guess I lost the adrenaline rush." Beka said. "I'll be back."

Everyone entered the cafeteria as Beka left. Faith motioned to let her be alone. Beka went up to Bosco's room. It was nearly seven that's what the clocks read anyway. Beka didn't care. She entered the room and immediately hated the machines that were beeping. She sat next to the bed and picked up Bosco's hand.

"Hey, this is weird man, having a one sided conversation with you. Its funny you know? I think that I was supposed to be the one to get hit. It's not fair! Why did you have to get hit?" Beka started muttering to herself.


	29. Catching the Culprit

**Chapter Twenty-nine: **Catching the Culprit

Bosco's grip tightened on Beka's hand. Beka looked at him as he opened his eyes.

"Bosco?" Beka whispered. Bosco looked at her and smiled. Beka smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" Bosco asked hoarsely.

"For scaring the shit outta me." Beka said standing up, "I'm letting a nurse know you're awake."

Three days later Bosco was released under strict doctor orders. Bosco had his parents waiting on him hand and foot, well leg as the case was. He didn't mind, due to feeling like crap from the painkillers he was given. The day after his return home Officer Gertex showed up. Jeff answered the door.

"Yes?" Jeff asked.

"Is Beka or your parents home?" Officer Gertex asked. Jeff nodded running off to the kitchen.

"Mommy there's a cop here."

"I got it mom." Beka yelled after Jeff, "So whatcha find out?"

"Can I come in?" Gertex asked. Beka stepped to the side and let him pass.

"Beka, do you know an Alexis Cruz?" Gertex asked. Beka nodded, "We traced the license number you gave us to her. We need your help to arrest her so to say. We won't push you to help its up to you."

Beka lead Gertex to the living room where Tyr and Bosco were watching reruns.

"Turn it off." Beka said.

"No." Bosco stated. Beka took the remote off the table and turned the TV off. "Hey we were watching that!"

"Oh well, Tyr can you help with something?" Beka said.

"Sure." Tyr answered.

"You're being such a bitch Beka." Bosco said.

"And for that Maurice you can start calling me Rebecca again." Beka said walking out of the living room.

The next afternoon Tyr and Beka were wired up and ready to go. They walked down the street to the local coffee shop. Alexis was in there reading a magazine. As they entered Beka motioned to Tyr and walked over to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis." Beka said sitting across from her.

"What do you want Rebecca?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior during the time we've known each other. It was wrong and I'm willing to admit that." Beka said.

She notice the cops enter and tried to stall. The officers noticed her hand signal and waited in line. Tyr got their orders and approached the table.

"Hello Alexis, come on Beka we need to go and watch Tobias and Timothy." Tyr said.

"Oh yes. I'll see you around Alexis." Beka said as the cops approached.

"Alexis Cruz, you're under arrest for a hit and run. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." The officer said putting the cuffs on Alexis and finished reading her rights to her. Alexis glared at Beka, as she was lead out. Beka smiled and waved at Alexis.

That night as Beka and Tyr were putting the kids to bed Tyr's aunt and grandmother quietly entered the house. What they heard made them smile.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. But should I wake with the light, 'Tis Jesus kept me safe through the night. And should I live another day, I pray that Jesus guides my way. Amen." Tobias and Timothy said together.

Tyr turned the light out after the boys' were in their beds and lying down. He led Beka to his room so she could turn in. he knew she was tired and told her go to sleep. He noticed his aunt and grandmother and went to bed too.

The next morning Beka sat up in bed breathing heavily. Tyr sat up behind her.

"Hey you ok?" He whispered.

"No. But I will be." Beka said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"A nightmare, I saw my mother die again. It comes and goes." Beka said giving Tyr a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"I love you." Tyr said.

"And I love you." Beka said kissing Tyr on the lips.


	30. Here comes baby

**Thirty: **Here comes baby

A week later Tyr and Beka were sitting at the community beach with Faith, Bosco, Mikey and the twins. Mikey was chasing the twins around.

"He'll make a good father one day." Beka said.

"Marry him then." Bosco joked. Beka looked at him. "What?"

"Beka don't say it and Bosco leave her alone, we don't need anymore casts on you." Faith said. Tyr agreed, as Beka walked away. She went over to Mikey.

"Hey munchkins go play on the slides." Beka said. They ran off.

"What's up?"

"I'm on a kick to get Bosco back." Beka said then proceeded to tell him her plan. He agreed. They rejoined the group.

"Hey guys I need to head home and get ready for an interview I'll catch y'all later." Beka said. The whole group left. After they got home Beka went and showered. As she was dressing Faith entered.

"Out of curiosity, who are you getting interviewed for?" Faith asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm not, I think if I said to the guys, 'I'm going to the doctors.' They just might freak." Beka said putting on a tank top.

"True." Faith said following Beka out. Beka left and went to the doctors. She was seen right away.

"You're just fine, I'll need you to come back in six months." The doctor said. Beka went out and made her appointment. She went and made a quick pit stop off at Mrs. Trut's office. After that she went home.

Faith sat up when she heard the front door opened. Beka entered the living room as Faith had another contraction.

"Are you ok?" Beka asked immediately at her side.

"No I'm having contractions." Faith said. Beka helped Faith up.

"How far apart are they?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes apart." Faith said.

Beka got Faith into the car and headed to the hospital. On the way Beka called the two families and let them know what was going on. While Faith was in labor, Beka coached her since Bosco wasn't at the hospital yet. After the birth Beka went in search for the family. She found them in the waiting room.

"Healthy baby girl, premature baby." Beka said sitting down. The family went to visit as Tyr stayed with Beka.

"What's wrong?" Tyr asked.

"The baby is a premature, the doctors are putting her in the NICU." Beka said.

"How do you know? How premies are?" Tyr asked.

"You're looking at a three month premie. You think I don't know the risks? That's why I'm always at the doctors. I know this shit." Beka yelled backing into a wall. "I was lucky I lived."

Tyr approached her. Beka was shaking.

"If you want to hit me then do already." Beka said. Tyr stared at her.

"No, you know I won't hit girls." Tyr said calmly. Mikey entered. "Beka I won't hurt you, you know that."

"Beka, Faith wants to see you." Mikey said walking out. Beka looked at Tyr then followed Mikey out. Tyr followed Beka.

"How early is she?" Beka heard Mrs. Boscorelli ask Faith.

"A week. The doctors say that she'll be fine as long as I don't neglect her." Faith said. Beka smiled and watch the interaction.


	31. Another one?

**Chapter Thirty-one: **Another one?

Beka sat in the cafeteria, after feeling crowded in Faith's room. She felt someone behind her.

"Are you mad at me Tyr?" She asked.

"How'd you it was me?" He asked.

"I know your presence and I guessed."

"I'm not mad at you. I realized it was the truth." Tyr replied sitting down across from his fiancée, "I love you always."

"I love you to Tyr. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"How come you still eat very little?" Tyr asked.

"She was always like that." A guy said from behind Tyr. They both looked over.

"Who are you?" Beka asked. The newspaper went down and Beka recognized the guy, "Hi Mr. Thompson."

"Ouch, why the hostility towards me?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Maybe for the fact of what you know and didn't try and prevent." Beka said.

"As a social worker I can only do so much."

Tyr got up and walked away, Beka followed. She followed him outside

"What is your damn problem?" Beka yelled after Tyr.

"Is your whole life posted somewhere?" Tyr asked.

"No it's just posted in every bathroom from here to California on how easy it is to abuse me." Beka said crossing her arms. Tyr walked over to her.

"Are you worried about our wedding?" Tyr asked.

"Ours and Bosco's." Beka whispered.

"Why Bosco's? He's getting married in the Justice of the Peace." Tyr said.

"He's bound to mess up." Beka said.

"Hey I resent that." Bosco said from the door. They both looked at him and started laughing. "Besides, Faith's looking for you again."

A week later Faith brought Angelic home. She quickly got nicknamed Angel. Beka helped Faith out as much as possible. She would let Faith nap during the day while she cared for Angel. Two months later Angel was sleeping the good portion of the night through. Beka had noticed she was late and knew it wasn't from just stress. She went to the doctors to find out why she wasn't on her normal cycle.

"Well Mrs. Valentine, your tests are back and it seems you're a month and a half pregnant." The doctor said.

"Excuse me?" Beka asked.

"You're-"

"I heard that. I didn't think it'd be possible." Beka said. "I didn't even have morning sickness."

"We'll have to keep a close eye on you. Come back for your normal scheduled appointment and well do further tests then ok?" The doctor said leading Beka out. She went home smiling.

The next morning Tyr woke up to the sound of vomiting from Beka's bathroom. Since their engagement he'd been sleeping in her room a lot. Beka exited her bathroom and noticed Tyr sitting up.

"You ok baby?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know I should have told you when I found out but you were way into that game with Jeff. I'm pregnant." Beka said.

"What? I'm gonna be a father?" Tyr asked getting out of the bed. Beka nodded. He yelled in happiness picking Beka up then turning her around.

"Stop you're gonna make me sick again." Beka mumbled. Tyr set her down as the family came running into the room, well Bosco hobbled in.


	32. What now?

**Chapter Thirty-two: **What know?

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Beka's pregnant." Tyr said. Beka found the floor very interesting.

"Jeesh, its 6 am and you're way to happy." Bosco said yawning.

"What are you complaining about Bos? The most you've had to do in the last two months is hold Angel or feed her." Faith said walking out. Bosco followed.

"Faith what's wrong?" He asked. He was limping but wasn't relying on his crutches very much anymore.

"Be happy for them. Beka has a risk being pregnant. Do you realize how scared she is? She has no one to talk to." Faith said picking up the now crying Angel.

"Faith what's up your patooty?" Bosco asked. Faith stared at him.

"Uggh men. What's say you and me go saying morning to Beka, ok Angel?" Faith asked her daughter as she walked out leaving Bosco speechless.

"It was bound sometime or another Bosco." Tyr said.

"What happened?" Bosco asked.

"Faith kicked me out, something about you and I being dumb men. Beka agreed." Tyr said.

Considering everyone was up but the twins, everyone else headed downstairs. They ate breakfast and waited for the younger members of the family to wake up.

"So how far along are you?" Mrs. Boscorelli asked.

"A month and a half, I just found out yesterday." Beka answered.

"So, how are you two gonna care for the child?" Mr. Boscorelli asked. His wife elbowed him.

"Jay, shush." Mrs. Boscorelli said.

"Rose.. you're actually not agreeing with this are you?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.

"Yes, listen we're her parents, Tyr practically lives here, all we need to do is let his family know, later." Mrs. Boscorelli stated. Tyr agreed and Beka paled.

A couple of hours later Beka was at Tyr's grandmother's house. She was scared shitless.

"It'll be just fine baby, trust me." Tyr said as they sat down. "Grandma Jean..."

"Let me guess you're pregnant Beka?" Grandma Jean asked interrupting Tyr. Beka could only nod.

"How'd you know?" Tyr asked.

"She has the same look your mom did when she came to tell me Tyr. Congratulations you two."

"You're not mad?" Beka asked finally.

"No child I'm proud. I get another great grandbaby to spoil." Beka let out a breath and Tyr hugged her.

"I'm so happy too." Terry said from the door. Tobias and Timothy came running in.

"Are you two married yet?" they asked in unison.

"Not yet, I'll let you two know personally the very day we will be married." Beka said hugging the boys.


	33. What round are we at?

**Chapter Thirty-three: "**What round are we at?"

A/N: ok I know I haven't put in an ahhh disclaimer for awhile. I don't own any characters from either show (Andromeda or Thirdwatch) I do in fact own Angel. Oh and the title doesn't fit but oh well right?

"You're gonna have a cousin though." Tyr said. The boys cheered and started asking Beka questions. Beka answered what she could.

"Alright you two, how would you like Jamie and Jeff to come over?" Terry asked.

"Jeff yes but not Jamie." Tobias answered. Timothy agreed.

"Jamie's at a friend's house Terry and I'm sure Jeff would love to come over or they go over there." Beka said standing up. She looked tired.

"How about he comes over here, I'm sure Faith is at her parent's house with Bosco. What is Mikey up to these days?" Grandma Jean asked.

"Uhh still hanging out with Brandon. He's not as bad as last year." Beka said. Her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and noticed it was Faith. "Yes Faith?"

"Where are you?" Faith asked.

"I've been at Tyr's grandmothers for the last hour or so why?" Beak asked back.

"Because Bosco has a stick up hi butt." Faith said.

"Send him over here with Jeff please. I'll talk to him for you." Beka said hanging up. Five minutes later Bosco pulled up into the drive and Jeff came running into the house.

"Stop your running Jeff or you're going back home." Beka said. Jeff walked upstairs to join the boys. Bosco entered.

"Bosco what did you do this time?" Beka asked with her hands on her hips. Bosco looked at her innocently with his puppy dog eyes. "Not gonna help your case Maurice." Bosco knew not to argue then.

"I told Faith I didn't feel like holding Angel as she went to change."

"Where are mom and dad?"

"The store and work. Mikey is out with Brandon."

"Why can't you help you fiancée once in a while? I can't be helping her all the time while I'm pregnant." Beka stated causing Bosco to look at her.

"I thought you were joking." Bosco said. Beka went to lung at him but Tyr held her back.

"Bosco why would she lie to you about being pregnant?" Tyr asked. Bosco just shrugged.

"Come on we need to get you ready for your small ceremony this afternoon." Beka said.

They left. Later that afternoon Bosco and Faith had their wedding and they all went out to dinner. Beka was holding Angel Faith ate her dinner. Bosco looked at his sister and thought about what she said earlier.

"Hand her here Beka." Bosco said reaching for his daughter. Everyone looked at him. Beka passed the infant over to the father and watched him hold her.


	34. Manic Monday

**Chapter Thirty-four: **"Just another Manic Monday"

A/N: Disclaimer is I don't own the characters, or the song "Just another Manic Monday" by The Bangles or Billy Ray Cyrus's song "I can still feel you"

"Yea, its just another manic Monday." Beka said as she dropped Jamie, Jeff, Tobias, and Timothy off at school, and headed off to drop Angel and Faith off at the park and head off to her doctor. Tyr was with her. He smiled as she turned the radio up some.

_It's that feeling that someone  
Is standing behind me  
__And I turn around and there's no one there  
__And it's the sensation  
__That someone just whispered__  
Yeah and I still hear your voice but you're not really here_  
Your memory is like a ghost  
And my heart is its host

"Oh change the station." Faith voiced up from the back, "I hate this song."

"Ok Faith." Beka said changing the station to country.

"Better." Faith mumbled.

Tyr chuckled. After Faith and Angel were out of the car and headed into the park Beka headed to the doctor. When she got there it was dead. She figured it would be. She went to the check-in counter.

"Hello Beka." The nurse said.

"Sally. How's the boys?" Beka asked.

"The same, monsters. So how are you feeling?" Sally asked. Beka was now five and a half months along now.

"Oh ready to boot the baby." Beka muttered as she signed the sheet. They for a few minutes until the doctor came and got her. Tyr went in with her.

"Beka, how are you today?" He asked.

"Wonderful." Beka said as the doctor pulled the ultrasound machine out of the corner.

"This'll be cold." He warned putting the gel on Beka's abdomen.

"You ready hun?" Beka asked looking at Tyr. He nodded. The doctor turned the machine on. An image appeared.

"There's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the picture.

"Are you sure? It looks like a fish." Beka said jokingly.

"Be nice Beka, my child doesn't look like a fish." Tyr said.

"Yours?" Beka asked, "Try ours, once you carry a child for nine months then its yours."

"Ok you two, now to find out if it's a boy or ..." The doctor trailed off. Beka looked at him.

"Doc?" Beka asked.

"It appears you're carrying twins Beka." The doctor said, "See here's baby A, and baby B."

"What are their sexes?" Tyr inquired.

"Baby A is a female and Baby B is male." The doctor said as he produced a couple pictures for them to take home. They left and went to pick up Faith and Angel.

"How was your walk?" Beka asked. Tyr was driving. Faith smiled.

"Good. So what are you having?" Faith asked. Beka handed the pictures to her. A minute later Faith asked, "Oh my god are you having twins?"

"Yup. Girl and boy." Beka said grinning.

"You do realize Bosco's gonna shit his pants right?" Faith stated.

"Why?" Beka asked.

"Tyr out did him. Bos had a kid, and now Tyr is having two in one try." Faith said.

"Thanks Faith now I'll be on the couch." Tyr said.

"Only if you and Bosco start bickering about it." Beka said placing her hand on his. He gently squeezed it and smiled.

Once they arrived home Bosco exited the kitchen carrying a dishtowel. He noticed the grins on everyone's face.

"Uh oh, let me guess, you out did me Tyr." Bosco said.

"I can't argue but twins, Bosco, we're having twins." Tyr said ushering Beka into the living room. She lay down, using Tyr's leg as a pillow, and took a nap. Faith laid Angel in her play pin and let her play with her toys. Faith couldn't believe how the last six months flew by.


	35. Names

**Chapter Thirty-five: "**Names"

A/N: Ok this is about mid-March. I have to keep track of time to keep the pregnancies correct.

When Beka woke up an hour later it was silent in the house. Tyr wasn't in the living room and Angel wasn't in her pen. She noticed a pad of paper and pen on the coffee table.

The note read _'Went to get the runts, Faith is at her parent's house. Bosco'_

"Great, I become pregnant and they treat me like an inferior." Beka muttered to herself.

She hauled herself off the couch and went into the kitchen. She was hungry. She fixed herself two roast beef, with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise sandwiches. As she sat the last bit of her second sandwich on her plate the group entered the house. Mikey had gone over to Brandon's.

"Oh food." Faith said noticing Beka's food.

"Here have it, I feel fat now." Beka said pushing the plate towards Faith.

"Hey you're beautiful." Tyr said kissing her cheek.

"Oh stop with the Romeo stuff please." Beka said standing up, "Faith did you ever feel like a duck?"

"I felt like a small duck, you look like a pregnant duck." Faith joked. Beka threw a dishtowel at her.

"Wheres Bosco and Angel?" Beka asked.

"Living room I think." Faith asked, "He may have taken her out back, considering its warming up a lot out there."

Beka nodded as Faith finished the sandwich. They both went out back and saw Tyr holding Angel as Bosco chase Jeff around the yard. Jamie was sitting on the swing laughing as Jeff got away from Bosco. Bosco then turned his attention on Jamie. She squealed and ran towards Beka and Faith.

"Oh no you don't, you can go hide out there young lady." Beka said laughing. Both Faith and Tyr were laughing as Jamie hid behind Beka and Bosco trapped the young girl behind Beka.

"Will you two take your game out there please?" Beka said. Thy stuck their tongues out at her and went to chasing Jeff.

"So have you chosen names yet?" Faith asked as Tyr handed Angel to Faith so she could feed her.

"I like Kylie Starr and Elijah Patrick." Beka said as Angel burped.

"First you call them fish now you want to name them that?" Tyr asked.

"You called your children fish?" Faith asked standing up. Beka got up and followed Faith; Tyr was on her heels.

"The doctor asked me what I thought, I told him what I thought." Beka said, "Besides Tyr what names do you like?"

"I like Kylie Starr, but I don't like the boy's name."

Faith was changing Angel while the soon-to-be parents were bickering over a boy's name. She shook her head giggling. They were so funny when they had their disagreements that they would laugh at during their bickering.

"No," Beka laughed, "I will not name my son Tyrone Patrick. It has to go with your last name."

"Fine Elijah Patrick will work." Tyr said giving into Beka's wishes.


	36. Trip

**Chapter Thirty-six: **"Trip time."  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the two shows don't sue....**

Two months later Tyr and Beka got into a heated argument.

"I don't care Tyr, I'm not going out."

"Why? You used to go out all the time."

"Yea, if you haven't noticed I look like a beached whale. I'm pregnant, I feel like shit and I'm not talking to you about this anymore." Beka yelled walking upstairs. She entered her room and slammed the door.

"Nice going." Bosco said as Faith went upstairs.

Bosco was bouncing Angel on his hip. She was babbling and laughing. "Come on you, lest get some clean clothes on you."

"Now I know why people beat her." Tyr muttered.

Bosco turned and looked at Tyr, "Excuse me Tyr? Don't you dare think about harm her."

"I didn't say that. Why are your parents letting her be like this?" Tyr asked. Jamie and Jeff came running downstairs yelling.

"What's wrong you two?" Bosco asked.

"Beka's hurt." Jamie gasped out. A moment later they heard sirens and an ambulance pull up. The medics were directed up stairs.

"You still feel the same way Tyr?" Bosco asked as they went to the hospital. Faith rode with Beka in the bus up to the hospital. Tyr was still brooding. When they entered the waiting room Faith was in tears.

"How is she?" Bosco asked.

"The doctors say she'll be fine. No damage to the babies, but she needs to stay here overnight for observation." Faith said wiping tears away. Bosco looked at Tyr. He looked worried now. The doctor entered the room.

"Are you Rebecca Boscorelli's family?" He asked.

"Yes. How is she?" Bosco asked.

"She's awake and asking for Tyr." The doctor said. Tyr stepped forward. The doctor lead him into the room.

"Beka?" Tyr whispered. Beka didn't look at him or open her eyes. He picked up her hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles. "I know you're awake. Look I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you. I didn't mean to put you under this stress."

Beka opened her eyes and looked at him and whispered, "Damn straight you shouldn't of."

Tyr looked at her in shock saying, "Please forgive me."

"I forgave you before this happened. I guess we're both really stubborn. I love you." Beka said putting her hand on Tyr's cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"I love you too baby. What happened?" Tyr asked.

"I passed out and hit my head on my chair." Beka said.

"I'll stay here with you tonight, I don't want you to be alone." Tyr said brushing some hair out of Beka's face.

Faith walked in carrying Angel with Bosco and the twins behind her. Faith and Bosco smiled and let the twins pass them.

"Hey runts." Beka said as they climbed onto the bed.

They stuck around for a couple hours. The Boscorelli parents showed up and visited for a bit, then took the twin's home.


	37. Appointment number

**Chapter Thirty-seven: **"Appointment number..."

After Beka was discharged from the hospital (yet again. She's always there.) she was resting on the couch when Angel came crawling into the room. Beka looked at her then went back to watching the television. About ten minutes later Mr. Boscorelli came into the room looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" Beka asked.

"Angel." He replied.

"She's in her playpen. I put her there a couple minutes ago." Beka said getting up.

She headed towards the kitchen to have yet another snack. After she rummaged and found nothing she wanted she went in search for the guys. The first she ran into was Mikey.

"No way, ask Bosco. I gotta go meet up with the guys." Mikey said running out. Beka sighed and found Bosco. He looked up at her from the floor where he was playing with Jeff.

"Can you get me some sausage and chocolate ice-cream?" Beka asked sweetly.

"Oh man why'd I get conned into this?" Bosco asked getting up. "Do you want sausage links? A pint of ice-cream?"

Beka nodded saying, "thank you."

"Come on Jeff, I'll get you something too, and Jamie." Bosco said walking out of the house with Jeff.

Half an hour later they returned and Beka was asleep on the couch. Angel and Faith were at Faith's parents' house. Tyr was sitting on the couch running a hand through Beka's hair. It was the new thing to settle her down, unfortunately it also put her to sleep, especially during the day.

"Sorry man, she was tired. She'll want the food when she wakes up." Tyr whispered.

"Yup. And she has a doctors appointment tomorrow." Tyr nodded agreeing with Bosco. Jamie walked into the living room.

"Bosco can Lauren come over?" She asked. Bosco called up Lauren's mother and Lauren was on her way over.

The next day Beka went to the doctors with Tyr following her, like the good father-to-be is suppose to do. (A/N: not all guys are good about this. I know some of those men)

"Beka. How are you doing?" Sally, the receptionist asked.

"Dandier then a dandy dandelion." Beka said with a smirk.

"Nice one." Sally said smiling. Again the two chatted until it was her turn to see the doctor. She was getting some extra tests done now to make sure she and the babies were fine. While she and Tyr waited for the results they chatted.

"Are you still thinking about being a doctor?" Beka asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to wait a year to help you right now. You and the babies are more important to me." Tyr said kissing her temple. The doctor entered.

"Beka, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you'll be able to have a normal birth, and live, and the bad news is..."


	38. Here come babies

**Chapter Thirty- eight: **"Here come the babies"

"What is it?" Tyr asked getting worried.

"Beka you need to be put on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. If you don't you could give a still birth to on or both of the twins." The doctor said.

"Ohh I have to lay around for a month and a half doctor Riley? Why?" Beka whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Doctor Riley joked. Beka perked up.

"Oh cheese sounds good about now, with a chocolate shake." Beka said.

"Doctor Riley she can't stay still very long you do know this right?" Tyr said.

"Yes I do, but the pregnancy is putting her body under a lot of stress right now. She can do small activities such as short walks, grocery shopping. No lifting except for light stuff, no strenuous activities what- so- ever." Doctor Riley said. "Now go get your cheese and chocolate shake."

"Gladly." Beka said leading Tyr out of the room.

She waved to Sally as they left. One afternoon a month later Beka was doing some grocery shopping with Faith. As Beka was looking at some cereal when she felt some cramping, she put her hand under her big belly. A second later she felt water run down her legs.

"Oh shit." Beka muttered as Faith approached.

"Beka whats wrong?" Faith asked immediately worried about Beka.

"Ma...Ma... my water broke." Beka managed through her pain. Faith caught her arm and call 9-1-1. She then called Tyr and told him to go to the hospital ASAP. Once at the hospital Beka was the center of the doctors' attention. Tyr was right beside her helping her through the labor.

Three and a half-hours later Tyr entered the waiting room.

"Gee I'm having a feeling of Da ja vu." He joked then said, "Both twins are fine and so is Beka. She is currently asleep. The doctor said we can see her when she wakes up."

"Come on Mom, lets go get some food." Bosco said getting up, "I bet Jamie and Jeff are hungry."

The twins, Mikey and both Boscorelli parents followed Bosco out. Faith was already down in the cafeteria with Angel. That left Tyr and his grandmother in the waiting room.

"You two should seriously think about having the wedding real soon now." Grandma Jean said getting up.

"I know, and she knows that too grandma. We didn't want to have it while she was pregnant." Tyr said. His grandmother stood in front of him.

"I know Tyr, but listen to me. I'm proud of you.You found a wonderful young lady. Despite what I first thought of her she changed for the better, and you for that matter. You remind me of your mother more and more everyday." She said hugging her eldest grandson. He hugged her back.

An hour later a nurse entered the room saying, "The mother is asking for you Mr. Anasazi."

When Tyr entered the room he noticed the two cribs. He then looked at Beka. She looked tired, and he knew she must of felt like shit too. He noticed she was holding something.

"Tyr, come meet our daughter Kylie Starr Anasazi." Beka said. She was breast feeding their daughter.

Tyr smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"She's beautiful, just like you baby." Tyr said wiping some stray hair out of Beka's face.

Beka smiled with a slight blush. Tyr grinned at her and kissed her forehead. Five minutes later Tyr was holding Kylie while Beka started to breast-fed Elijah. The rest of the family entered. Faith sat down and started talking to Beka about being a new mother.

They were laughing about how Angel was a breeze to care for, and Beka had double the trouble. Jamie and Jeff were curious about the new twins and asked if they were gonna be forgotten. Beka called them over to the bed.

"Listen you two, you guys are the world to me. We will never forget you." Beka said.

They nodded and felt better. The family left promising to pick her and the twins up in the morning. Tyr stayed behind to be with her for the night.

"I know how much you dislike hospitals." Tyr said after a nurse brought her dinner in several hours later.


	39. Whats up?

**Chapter Thirty- nine: **"What's up?"

A/N: I made a mistake in an earlier chapter. For thesong "I can still feel you" I put Billy Ray Cyrus. I meant to put Collin Raye. Also the song in this chapter is "Concrete Angel" by Martina Mcbride.

Twenty-four hours later Beka walked into the house carrying Elijah and Tyr carrying Kylie. Faith greeted them at the door. She was laughing at something Bosco had said to her.

"You know, I never knew a new born baby could eat so much." Beka said. Elijah was wide-awake and taking in his surroundings. Kylie was asleep, yet again. "I can already tell that she'll be up most the night."

"Was she up most last night?" Beka asked.

"Oh yea. Luckily Elijah slept most of the night." Tyr muttered walking into the living room. Beka followed him and Faith was right behind her.

"Here let me take him." Faith offered. Beka looked down at her son then at Faith. She had a sudden urge of fear. She handed her son over and walked out of the room. Faith looked at her then Tyr.

"She must be tired. Keep an eye on Kylie for me." Tyr said handing Bosco Kylie.

He followed Beka up to their room. Beka was seated on the bed in tears. Her body shook with her sobs. He sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. She put her face in his neck and cried harder. He noticed the radio was playing softly.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,   
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light,__   
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,__   
When mornin' comes it'll be too late,__   
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,__   
In a world that she can't rise above,__   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved__   
Concrete angel__   
A statue stands in a shaded place,   
An angel girl with an upturned face,__A name is written on a polished rock,__A broken heart that the world forgot,__   
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,   
In a world that she can't rise above__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,__   
Concrete angel_

As the song ended Beka's sobs ended. She lifted her face off of her fiancée's shoulder and wiped her eyes dry.

"What was that about?" Tyr asked softly.

"Oh I don't know. I got scared. I don't know why. I mean I've helped Faith as much as I could."

"Yea, but Angel isn't your daughter. Elijah and Kylie are. And I'm here to help you. What are you scared of?"

"That I'll fail. I mean look at how I grew up. The most dysfunctional family ever. I'm afraid I'll turn out like my father." Beka whispered.

"No you won't. I think you're just under a lot of stress. Lay down and get some rest. I'll wake you up when the babies need to be fed." Tyr said kissing Beka's forehead then leaving the room. Beka sighed as she laid down. Tyr was right. Everything was taking its toll on her.

Two hours later Beka walked into the living room. Tyr was laying on the couch with Elijah laying on him. Tyr was rubbing the infant's back gently. Beka smiled and looked around for Kylie. Faith entered holding Kylie.

"Where's Angel?" Beka asked.

"Bosco took her and the twins to the park. Something about keeping it quiet for you." Faith supplied walking further into the room. "Ok Tyr, both babies have been changed. Now what?"

"Now we let Beka feed them." Tyr answered. As if on cue Elijah started crying, Beka picked him up and began feeding him. She sat on the couch once Tyr had sat up. They turned the TV on and found _The Secret Garden _on. Beka rolled her eyes.

'Another dysfunctional family.' She thought to herself. She smiled as Elijah drifted off to sleep. Kylie chose that moment to start crying.

"God how am I gonna get through this? I should start bottle feeding them." Beka said as she handed Tyr their son and Faith handed Kylie to her. She started feeding the infant.


	40. Weekend trip

**Chapter Forty: **"Weekend Trip."

"Ma," Bosco was saying, "it's just gonna be the four of us for the weekend. Who are we gonna invite? The boogy man? All of our friends are off at _college._"

"You did promise us a weekend mom." Beka chimed in.

"Great. Bosco you corrupted her, and she's not even blood related." Mikey said from his position on the floor. Beka threw a pillow at him. She was holding Kylie. The twins were a month old, while Angel was about to turn a year old.

"I was corrupted way before I bumped into the bum king over there. I corrupted him if that's even possible." Beka said.

"You two corrupted each other." Tyr said rocking Elijah. Jay (Mr. Boscorelli) agreed with Tyr.

"Mooom they're picking on me again." Bosco whined.

"Oh you so need some cheese with your whine." Faith said sitting on her husbands' lap. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Alright you four can go. Just no inviting other people over. I'm trusting you guys." Rose said.

Bosco, Faith, Beka and Tyr were staying at the family cabin for three days. That afternoon the group set out on the two-hour ride to the cabin. Once there- after four bathroom breaks, two food stops, and a stop to stretch- the group sat around and played cards for a couple of hours. The game turned into strip poker fairly quick. Faith and Beka kept winning so the boys called a stop to the game.

They started playing a word game, you know the one where someone says a word and the next person says the first things that comes to their mind, etc. etc. that went on for about an hour, even while it was graphic and sexual. Eventually the two couples retired to the two rooms they were occupying.

Beka was to tired to do anything, and Tyr fell asleep with her. Bosco and Faith were more then ready to have sex. They knew that, even though Tyr and Beka were next door to them, that they weren't gonna say anything. What would they say? 'Hey mom and dad... Bosco and Faith had sex.' Come on they already had a child at home. In the middle of the night Tyr was woken up.

"Yes?" He asked groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I've just got you know." Beka whispered kissing Tyr's nose. Tyr couldn't help but smirk at Beka's uniqueness. He pulled her close to her and began kissing her neck. For a shy girl she sure knew how to arouse a guy real quick. In their impromptu sex session, they forgot that Bosco and Faith were next door.

"Are they going at it?" Bosco asked into Faith's neck.

"Yes, I think they are getting us back though." Faith whispered back trying to go back to sleep.


	41. What happened?

**Chapter Forty-one: **"What just happened?"

_A/N: The song "Just A Little Girl" is by Amy Studt. I don't own it. "Let's Hear It for the Boy" is by Denice Williams_

"Hey Beka here's a song for you." Faith said turning the radio up.

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening   
Sometimes I feel you don't understand__   
But I think I've got the answer__   
Already know what you're gonna say_   
'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see__   
But there's a hell of a lot more to me__   
Don't ever underestimate what I can do__   
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

"Gimme a few moments and I'll find one for you." Beka said flipping through the TV stations not really listening to the radio. The song really hadn't registered in her mind yet.

"Beka come eat." Bosco said an hour later.

"No." Came the short answer from the couch. Bosco went to go to get her when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at his wife.

"Let me Bosco." She whispered as she headed over to Beka.

"Beka what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"I'm not hungry. Is that such a crime?"

"No but you need to eat."

"When was the last time you ate? A real meal." Faith asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yesterday morning. I'm just not in the mood for food right now." Beka said going into her and Tyr's room. Both of the guys were curious of her behavior. Before they could start talking they heard retching. Tyr went into the room before anyone could.

"How long have you been doing this?" Tyr asked once she had finished.

"A day or so. No I'm not pregnant Tyr. Its some kind of bug." Beka said washing her mouth out. The two walked out of the room and Beka turned the radio on. She was switching stations to find something good when she heard a familiar song.

_And maybe he sings off-key   
That's alright by me__   
But what he does he does so well__   
Makes me wanna yell_

_LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BOY!   
On, let's give the boy a hand__   
Let's hear it for my baby__   
You know you gotta understand__   
Maybe he's no Romeo__   
But he's my lovin' one-man show_

"There Faith that describes both of our men." Beka said sitting on Tyr's lap.

The rest of their stay flew by. Once they had gotten home they noticed the house was empty. It was like the whole family had disappeared. Beka entered the living slightly panicked.

"Calm down. Maybe they're all at the park or something." Bosco said.

"This is way to freaky." Beka mumbled. Faith nodded in agreement.

"It's ok," Tyr said picking up a piece of paper, "_Went to Grandmas see you tonight. Love the family._ Well which grandma did they go see?"

"Grandma Tilly." Beka and Bosco said in unison. Beka plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Tyr go visit your grandmother, aunt and cousins. Send my love for me." Beka said closing her eyes.

"Come on Faith lets visit your parents." Bosco said dragging her out of the house. She didn't protest much.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Tell me what's wrong honey please." Tyr said sitting next to her.

"Please go. I just want some time to myself." Beka whispered.

"No. I'll sit here until you tell me." Tyr said.

"I miss her. I wish she were here to help me. I'm scared. Faith is lucky to have both of her parents. I have neither. I have help from people who care about me." Beka said as the tears came flowing down.

Tyr pulled her into his embrace and held her as she cried. He laid the two of them down on the couch. Beka eventually cried herself to sleep and Tyr drifted into a light sleep.


	42. Weddings, peace and love

**Chapter Forty-two: **"Weddings, peace, and love."

Beka was standing in the bridal room. She didn't want a big wedding but both Tyr's grandmother and her parents conned her into it. Faith was adjusting Jamie's dress.

"Jamie you're the cutest flower girl I've ever seen." Faith said.

"I'm the only one you've seen." Jamie retorted causing Beka to truly laugh. Beka had just put her dress on.

"Gawd I feel like a circus." Beka muttered. The door cracked open and the three girls screamed. Mr. Boscorelli walked in.

"Sorry ladies. The rest of the girls are waiting. Come on Beka time to get you down the aisle." He said to them.

"Great, first he couldn't wait to adopt me now he can't wait to get ride of me." Beka said putting her hands on her hips.

_**Sanctuary: Same time**_

"Calm down Bosco, I'm the one who should be the nervous wreak not you." Tyr said to a pacing Bosco.

"I know, but this is Beka, the only time I've seen her really dressed up was for homecoming senior year. Gawd it's been almost two years." Bosco said.

"Boy if you don't shut up and stand still I'll strangle you myself." Tyr threatened. Bosco looked at him and stepped away from his best friend.

The doors opened and music started playing. Jamie came walking down the aisle throwing rose petals down. Jeff, who was the ring bearer, closely followed her. Timothy and Tobias both escorted a Boscorelli girl down the aisle. The older bridesmaids then followed them. Faith came down after them. All of a sudden the wedding march started and the congregation stood and turned around. Beka stood at the door with her father. She looked stunning and Tyr couldn't believe he was getting married to her.

The ceremony was a blur, they remembered saying 'I do' then heard the priest say, "you may kiss the bride." Once that was done they went to the reception.

Several hours later, and a change of clothes for Beka, the newly weds were headed for their room. Beka threw the bouquet and Mikey caught it. He blushed when the crowd awed in unison.

Seven months later Beka and Faith were both in the hospital after collapsing at the mall.

"You know Tyr, this is all your fault." Beka said rolling over in the bed.

"How?" Tyr asked calmly. The twins were asleep on the couch thing by the window.

"You married me. I want a divorce." Beka said.

"No you don't. I'm going to go downstairs and let you calm down. I'm sure Faith is giving Bosco the same treatment next door." Tyr said kissing the back of her head. He ran into Bosco in the hall.

"Kick you out?" Bosco asked.

"No man, I left on my own. She wants a 'divorce'." Tyr said as the two headed to the elevator.

"She said that? After seven months of heaven? She's just pissed at being in here again." Bosco said. Tyr agreed with him. An hour later Tyr returned to the room to find Mrs. Boscorelli there.

"Hi mom." Tyr said.

"Tyr. I'll see you in the morning honey. I'm sure the two munchkins would love to come back and see you, so would the runts." Rose said getting up and leaving. Jay had already taken Kylie and Elijah to the car.

"Tyr I'm sorry I snapped it's the medications in me. I swear they're treating me for overdose or something." Beka said rubbing her head.

"Beka, you haven't been taking flash again have you?" Tyr asked.

"What?" Beka asked, "You would know if I was back on that. I can't believe you seriously just asked that. Tyr I have a bacterial infection. And from what Faith told me on the phone that she has the same thing. We caught some weird cause of it."

"I didn't mean to accuse you like I did. I'm sorry." Tyr said sitting on the edge of her bed. Beka took his hand in hers.

"I forgive you." Beka said. Tyr lay down next to her and they both fell asleep. A couple days later both girls were home and caring for their kids again.


	43. Whats up?

**Chapter Forty-three: **"What's up?"

_A/N: In case none of you guys watch Andromeda, Tyr is African-American. He is the same in the story. I don't think I ever mentioned that. The twins are mixed. And thanks to my semi-muse. _

A year later Tyr and Beka had gotten their own house across the street from Bosco and Faith. Both houses were a couple houses from their parents' houses. Beka was watching Angel for her brother and sister-in-law. Angel was in the living room playing with her year old daughter. Elijah was content on following her around the house as she did the laundry.

"Eli, go play with the girls or watch TV." Beka said to her son. He laughed at her.

"Auntie Bek, momma home?" Angel asked.

"Not yet honey. Remember you're going to be here until after dinner." Beka said, and it was only 11 am.

"Okies." Angel said walking back into the living room.

"Come here you." Beka said picking up her son. The twins were a tanned complexion, Elijah taking more after his father with his looks. Kylie had brown hair with blue eyes. No one in her family, as far as she knew, had blue eyes. Well there was her mother. "Oh my god."

"Wha mommy?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing Eli, I just remembered something." Beka said as she entered the kitchen.

She sat him on the counter as she fixed the kids a snack. Tyr would be home soon from helping his Aunt Terry with filing. He got reasonable hours and good money. Bosco had gotten a job at one of the local coffee stores. He was told he couldn't do the academy for some weird family problem, or so that's what Bosco told her. She knew he was afraid to because he had Angel now.

_**::Flashback::**_

"_They said I couldn't be accepted." Bosco said following his sister into her kitchen. Beka was going through the mail._

"_Why not?" Beka asked not looking up. She sat the mail on the counter and opened the fridge._

"_Something about a family history of something. I didn't catch it and didn't even know it ran in the family." Bosco said watching her pull out some orange juice and then grab a couple glasses. _

"_Are you sure that's why?" She asked her brother sitting at the table with the contents._

"_Yes." Bosco replied taking a glass and the juice from her. They sat in silence, drinking their juice waiting for the other to say something._

_**::End Flashback::**_

"Where do you think daddy is?" Beka asked her son as she put leftover contents away. Her son put his hands up shaking his head.

"Dunno." He said smiling. The front door opened.

"Daddy" Kylie yelled running as fast as her short legs could go. Tyr smiled and picked his daughter up. she was a true daddy's girl and Elijah was a mommy's boy.

"There he is." Beka said carrying her son to the entranceway.

"Dadda." Elijah said bouncing on his mothers' hip.

"Hey you. Have you two and Angel been good?" Tyr asked.

"Uh-huh." The two answered in unison.

Tyr felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down into Angel's upset face. Beka took Kylie from her father and Tyr picked up the two-year-old. Beka was good at balancing two on her hips.

"What's wrong Angel?" Tyr asked.

"I wan mommy and daddy." Angel cried.

"Lets go see if we can find the number to call them." Tyr said walking into the living room. Beka went into the kitchen.

"Ok you two, snack time." She said putting the two into their separate chairs and put the plates in front of them.

They ate quietly and Beka went to check on her husband and niece. Angel was talking on the phone. All she caught was 'I love you momma.' She smiled. Angel was attached to her parents as the twins were really attached to her.


	44. Make up

**Chapter Forty-four: **"Make up"

That night after the twins were tucked in Beka climbed into bed with her husband.

"You do know that even Murphy wouldn't want to live here, right?" Beka asked snuggling up to Tyr.

"Why's that?" Tyr asked wrapping an arm around Beka and pulled her closer.

Beka chose not to answer and went to sleep. She'd let her husband think on her comment for the night. She was tired, and beginning to feel stressed out. She loved taking care of all three children but Bosco and Faith needed to tend to their own daughter. Tyr soon fell asleep with his wife.

In the middle of the night, Beka felt something, or rather a someone, nudging her awake. She cracked open her eyes and looked at her daughter. Beka smiled slightly.

"Yes honey?" She whispered.

"I had a bad dream." Kylie said near tears. Beka lifted the comforter and Kylie climbed in.

The two fell asleep. A couple of hours later Beka felt another nudged. She knew instantly it was Elijah. He was the only one not in the bed with them. Beka gently elbowed Tyr to wake him.

"What?" Tyr asked groggily.

"Move over, both of the kids had a bad dream. Make room." Beka said backing up slightly.

Tyr got the hint and moved back some. Elijah climbed in and the family was back asleep. The next morning Tyr woke up and noticed Beka was on her side, slightly tense. He couldn't find either of his children, until he lifted the comforter. Both Kylie and Elijah were curled up in balls asleep. Kylie was at Beka's legs, and Elijah was at Beka's chest.

Tyr smiled and got up. He went downstairs and started breakfast. Not long after he started it, the twins came bounding the stairs. He smiled as the both climbed into their seats. They were mischief, just like their Uncle Bosco. Well Harper was worse then Bosco but then Beka beat them all in mischief. He shook the thoughts from his head as he fixed the three of them plates.

"Where's mommy?" He asked them.

"'Sleep." Kylie said with her mouth full.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Beka asked entering the kitchen. She kissed Tyr good morning on the lips.

"Grandma Jean wants the twins for the day." Tyr said as Beka went rummaging for food.

"Ok. What time is she expecting them?" Beka asked reaching for a box of crackers on a high shelf.

"Whenever is fine for her." Tyr answered putting his plate in the sink. He grabbed the box for Beka and handed to her.

"My Romeo." Beka muttered. The nickname had stuck with him since their senior year.

Tyr cleaned the twins up and took them upstairs to dress them. He knew Beka was wearing out, and fast. Elijah was a bundle of energy on his own. He loved to run circles around Beka. He would try and help her out, and sometimes he would pick on Angel. He picked on Kylie one day and she bit him. Kylie was usually quiet, loved to color and watch cartoons and Sesame Street all day. Put her with Angel, on a good day, the two of them were hellions. Beka was lucky if they stayed occupied all day and didn't bug her. He took the twins to his grandmother's house and came back. Beka was picking up the living room, trying to straighten it from the previous afternoon.

"Beka I'll do that. Go read a book, draw even." Tyr said as Beka finished the stuffed animals.

"No Tyr. I have it." Beka said standing up straight. The two were always butting heads over something.

"Sit please." Tyr said.

"How incapable does everyone think I am?" Beka yelled.

"We don't honey. You're going to put yourself into an early grave if you keep this up." Tyr said walking over to his wife.

"I haven't yet." Beka said in frustration.

"I know." Tyr said then kissed her hard on the lips.

After a couple seconds of shock, Beka recuperated the kiss. Tyr soon had her pinned against the wall and they were making out passionately. Tyr began kissing his way down her neck.

"Tyr, bedroom now." Beka managed to moan out. Later that afternoon Beka answered the phone.

"Hello?... Yes, that's fine... they haven't been any trouble have they?... good, good... I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Grandma Jean." Beka hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Tyr asked once Beka took her spot back up on the couch.

"Your grandmother saying she won't let us have own children back before tomorrow. She scares me sometimes." Beka said. She was lying on the couch using Tyr's leg as a pillow. They were watching 'Adoption Stories'.

"Don't feel bad. She's always scared me." Tyr said rubbing Beka's upper back. She fell asleep.


	45. there and back

**Chapter Forty- five: **There and back

Five years, that was how long it had been since Beka had left Mrs. Trut's office and the Boscorelli's adopted her. In those four years she had gotten married and had two children by her husband. It had been three years since she had seen the Boscorelli's.

Her and Tyr had moved to California so he could go to school and practice there. They hadn't returned home since and their families didn't know where they lived. Tyr had seen the family on numerous occasions; he'd even taken the twins down to them. Beka had taken up babysitting the neighborhood kids on their block. She even helped out at their kids preschool a couple days a week.

"Beka, I think we should all go home for Christmas." Tyr said as he sat down next to her on the couch. She was watching Elijah color and Kylie was playing with a baby doll.

"Why? The kids are happy with a small Christmas."

"Yes, but the family wants to see you and them. They all miss you." Tyr said.

"You know I can't go back right now." Beka said.

"Still feeling guilty?" Tyr asked.

"Not guilty. I just feel like an outcast. Tyr you're a true Anasazi. I'm a Valentine adopted into the Boscorelli clan. I'm not really one of them."

"Beka. We've been through this. You are a Boscorelli. It's your nature that makes you a Boscorelli."

"Fine. We'll all go this year." Beka agreed, "But you can't tell them I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise that I'll be there."

"Ok I won't tell them. I'll just let them know that I'll pick up our gifts while I'm down there." Tyr said.

When Christmas came the family left for New Mexico. When they got to the Boscorelli's the door opened up and Jamie stepped onto the porch. She was about eleven or twelve by now. Beka couldn't remember rightly how old the twins had to be. Jamie had grown a lot since they left.

"Beka?" Jamie asked. Beka nodded and the girl ran over and Beka fell against the car from the weight.

"Hey Jamie." Beka said hugging the girl back.

"Where have you been? I've needed you here to talk to. Jeff is still being a butthead." Jamie said.

"Jamie!" Beka started, "Young ladies do not talk like that."

"You did." Jamie retorted as they headed inside. Tyr was following them with the two youngest children.

"You're not suppose to remember how I was while in foster care." Beka said entering the house. She was immediately bombarded with questions and hugs galore.

An hour later Tyr finally got Bosco out of the room. Jeff followed them out wanting to join them. Faith, Jamie, and Beka were sitting in the living room talking while the three children played. Faith was pregnant yet again. She was only four months along. Mrs. Boscorelli entered the room and smiled.

"Beka, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. A little tired. I think it's just from stress as of late. Tyr thinks I'm pregnant." Beka said.

"Are you?" Jamie asked. When the women looked at her she asked innocently "What?"

"I cannot believe you just asked that." Beka said getting up. She smelled a suspicious something coming from her son. "Come on you."

She picked Elijah up and went upstairs to her room to change him. Faith and Mrs. Boscorelli shared a look. Jamie looked between the two and made a hasty exit. She knew when those two were up to something when they shared strange looks.


	46. trouble

**Chapter Forty- Six: **Trouble

Jamie entered Beka's room to find her gently rocking a cranky Elijah.

"Daddy!" the child wailed.

"He'll be back later hun. You wanna snack?" Beka asked.

"No DADDY!" he wailed yet again this time rubbing his eyes. He was tired and wanted Tyr to put him to sleep. Beka sighed. 'I guess he's used to him doing that here.' She thought.

"You know whenever I bring him here he screams for you." Tyr said walking into the room. Jamie at this time was sitting on the bed watching them. Elijah calmed down and snuggled into his mother.

"You're a brat Tyr." Beka said walking over to the bed and sat down.

"Yea but you still love me." Tyr said.

"Where'd you boys go anyways?" Beka asked.

"To finish Christmas shopping. Bosco needed help on something and I had to get Jamie here something." Tyr said. "And no you're not being told."

Jamie pouted as she said "Why not?"

Mikey came running in before Tyr could reply. He had blue spiked hair and an ear pierced. Beka handed Elijah to Jamie and approached Mikey.

"What did you do?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm out of high school. There is no dress code for real life." Mike replied.

"But blue? I thought I put a better color sense in your head."

"It was pink." Jamie piped up.

"Yea that's why it changed to blue." Tyr said.

"Wait you all knew? And you didn't warn me?" Beka said, "And your ear? Are you trying to rebel against me?"

"No against mom and dad. You can out rebel any rebellious person." Mikey said crossing his arms.

Beka grabbed him by his waist and threw him over her shoulder. She then went downstairs with him making it quite clear that what she was doing was cruel and unusual punishment. As she entered the living room she had her husband and sister following her and the men of the family came to see what the commotion was about. Faith and Rose were still sitting in their previous spots talking. Kylie was sitting on her grandmother's lap.

"What's going on?" Mr. Boscorelli asked.

"Punishing me!" Mikey stated as Beka turned to face her father.

"Hi dad. Do we still have that-" Beka asked as someone knocked on the front door.

"Don't even say it." Mr. Boscorelli said cutting his daughter off.

"I got it." Jeff said leaving the room. A moment later Toby and Timothy entered with their mother.

"Beka it's nice to see you again." Terry said.

"Same to you Aunt Terry. Tim and Toby you're both looking nice." Beka replied still holding Mikey over her shoulder.

"Put me down you butthead." Mikey said hitting Beka's butt.

"Keep that up and I'll carry you down to the pond and toss you in." Beka said. The room erupted into laughter. Beka was back and they were going to have a normal Christmas for the first time in three years.

"Put him down." Kylie said. That was the first word she said since they had arrived. Beka looked at her then carried Mikey to the backyard and dropped him into the snow then went back inside. Mikey came running after her a couple minutes later and hugged her getting her all wet.

"You brat." Beka laughed out.

The next day they had the entire Boscorelli clan, Anasazi and Yokas families at the house for Christmas dinner. It was a basic find a spot to eat. The only ones who ate at the table were the young kids. The whole total three of them. Faith eventually trapped Beka in her room.

"Beka why'd you leave?" Faith asked. Beka looked at her blankly like she didn't hear what was said.


	47. Making up

**Chapter Forty-Seven: **Making up

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've had school and work to deal with. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own Andromeda or Third watch but I do own all original characters.

"Faith let her be." Bosco said from the door, "Here the kid wants you."

Beka took her son from him and sat on the bed. Elijah was tired but didn't want to sleep. Faith walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Beka said looking at Bosco with tears. He walked over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you ever forgive me? I hurt you and left. I didn't mean to-"

"I forgive you Beka. Beka you hurt me more when you left and wouldn't talk to any of us. Faith was depressed for the longest time. She finally got better and you showed up and you won't talk to her. She needs to know what happened between us and why. The only thing I want to know is why you left." Bosco said.

"I'm so sorry," Beka said, neither of them knew Faith was standing outside the door listening. "I left because I miscarried during our fight. I blamed you for the longest time. Tyr finally made me see that maybe it wasn't your entire fault. I may have had a problem before hand and you didn't do anything at all. That's why I said all of those things. I'm soo sorry Bosco."

"Its ok. I'm sorry for what I did and said to you." Bosco said taking his sister in his arms. Faith went downstairs quietly. A few minutes later Bosco and Beka went downstairs. Beka looked at Faith and knew from the look on her face that Faith knew something.

"Ok whose ready to open presents?" Mikey asked. All the kids and teenagers erupted in cheers.

"The first present is for" Mikey said looking at the tag, "Beka." the box was handed over to her and she opened it. She looked at the contents then at Faith then back inside the box. She turned around and carried the box into the kitchen. Faith followed telling them to continue without them. She entered the kitchen and saw Beka sitting at the table.

"Beka what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"Why?" Beka asked pulling out the gift. It was a glass replica of a horse rearing and it had a figure on its back holding onto the mane. There was no saddle or reins on the horse.

I saw a picture of you on a horse exactly like that and I thought it portrayed you perfectly Beka. I got a copy of the picture and took it to my uncle to have it made." Faith said. "I was going to give it to you the year you left."

"Thank you Faith." Beka said quietly. they sat there talking for the next hour until Elijah and Kylie came running in telling them it was their turn to open presents. Angel was right behind them crying. Faith picked her up.

"What's wrong honey?" Faith asked her daughter.

"Uncle Tyr yelled." The child said between sobs.

"At you?" Beka asked.

"No at Uncle Mikey." Angel said. The two adults looked at each other and knew no one had yelled but went along with it anyway. They went into the living room and saw everyone looking at them.

"What?" Beka asked.

"You two get to open your presents now. Alone." Mikey said leading everyone out.

The only ones who stayed with the two women were their husbands and the three children. They spent roughly about half an hour opening the presents and talking like old times. They missed hanging out like teenagers.

Later that night as the children were put to bed Jamie came into Beka's room.

"Beka, can you guys come back here to live?" Jamie asked.

"I dunno hun. It's been sometime since we've been around. So much has changed." Beka said brushing her teeth.


	48. NEWS

Chapter Forty-eight: NEWS

**Chapter Forty-eight:** NEWS

Disclaimer: Don't own either show, sorry it took so long on this story. I had a writers block with it.

"I miss you around here. Faith is ok to talk to but she doesn't understand like you do. It's difficult without you Beka." Jamie said sitting on the bed. No one really had the guts to take over the room. It hadn't really changed much since Beka and Tyr had gotten their own place after graduation.

"Let me talk to Tyr about it ok? The twins have adjusted to being where we have been." Beka said sitting next to the young teen.

"If you move back you could beat Bosco up for me." Jamie said hopefully. Beka started laughing.

"Its good to hear you laugh like that." Rose said from the door. Beka shrugged still grinning. Rose knew Beka was plotting something. "Let me in on your secret child."

"Ok. But it better not get back to any of the guys" Beka said going into her scheme. Rose set one limitation to the whole thing- no blood shed in the house.

Tyr entered the room and shooed his in-laws out so he and Beka could sleep. Elijah was sleeping in Jeff's room and Kylie was asleep in Jamie's room. Both had agreed to have the children for the night so the parents could sleep comfortable that night. Once the door was closed, Beka looked at her husband.

"Tyr, honey, what would the chances of us being able to move back here?" Beka asked.

"I think we can do that. I never sold our house here. Aunt Terry has been renting it out for us. The current occupants have already moved out. Our current home we have been renting. I had a feeling you would want to move back."

"You're to good for me." Beka said getting under the covers.

"No you are the one who's to good for me." Tyr said joining her.

Three days later Tyr drove back to California with Bosco and Jeff to pack up the house. They had told the family that they decided to move back. Beka was sitting at the park with Faith watching Elijah, Kylie and Angel play on the jungle gym. They were happy and content.


End file.
